Trening czyni mistrza
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Kiedy Dumbledore odmawia Harry'emu pomocy w treningach mających na celu zwyciężenie Voldemorta, chłopak bierze sprawy we własne ręce. Z pomocą wiernych przyjaciół na pewno zajdzie daleko. Na przykład... do Kansas, USA?
1. Rozdział pierwszy

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- Co robisz?

- Czytam.

- Tyle widzę, Harry. Ale co czytasz?

- Jedną ze starych czarnomagicznych ksiąg Syriusza.

- Harry! One są...

- Przydatne.

- Ale...

- Hermiono?

- Tak?

- Czy sądzisz, że zasługuję na normalne dzieciństwo?

- Oczywiście, Harry.

- Czy wiesz, że za nieco ponad rok moje dzieciństwo się skończy?

- Fakt.

- Czy uważasz, że miałem szczęśliwe dzieciństwo?

- Nie, nie całkiem. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że czas, który spędziłeś z nami, nazwałbyś szczęśliwym.

- Z pewnością. Ale. Dursleyowie. Voldemort.

- Zgadzam się, to się nie zalicza do szczęśliwego dzieciństwa.

- Więc sądzę, że bezpiecznie możemy stwierdzić, że nie miałem szczęśliwego dzieciństwa i już nie będę go miał.

- Punkt dla ciebie.

- Mam za to Czarnego Pana do zniszczenia.

- Chciałabym, żebyś nie miał.

- Ale mam. Dumbledore...

- _Profesor_ Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore wychodzi z założenia, że nie muszę trenować, aby tego dokonać. Chce, żebym żył sobie szczęśliwiutki, aż któregoś pięknego dnia tanecznym krokiem dopadnę Voldemorta, wetknę mu różdżkę w nos i tak po prostu go pokonam.

- To ogromna przesada, Harry.

- Może malutka, ale z pewnością nie duża. A ja właśnie zdecydowałem, że potrzebuję pomocy w treningu.

- Jestem przekonana, że niektórzy członkowie Zakonu...

- Zakon jest nieskuteczny. Szalonooki jest z nich najlepszy, a ma większą paranoję, niż ruski potrójny agent podczas zimnej wojny.

- Trudno to nazwać paranoją, skoro naprawdę próbują go zabić.

- _Ja_ nie mam paranoi.

- Cóż...

- Hermiono...

- No dobrze, nie masz. Co nadal nie wyjaśnia, do czego jest ci potrzebna książka o rytuałach wezwań.

- Cieszę się, że zapytałaś. Zaraz wyjaśnię...

***

- ...dlatego uważam, że połączenie odwróconego rytuału wezwań ze zmieniaczem czasu powinno pozwolić nam na cofnięcie się, powiedzmy, w czasy Założycieli. Jeśli ktokolwiek może nam pomóc w treningu, to tylko oni. Harry, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

- Słucham, Hermiono. Zastanawiam się, czy to będzie takie mądre, żebyście mi z Ronem towarzyszyli.

- Przesadzasz. Oczywiście, że idziemy z tobą.

- To będzie niebezpieczne.

- Aha. A bronienie Kamienia Filozoficznego nie było? Łapanie w pełni wyrośniętego bazyliszka w wieku dwunastu lat było wyjściem na plac zabaw? Setka dementorów i wilkołak na karku to była bułka z masłem? Walka ze Śmierciożercami w Ministerstwie była wakacyjną wycieczką?

- Dobrze już, dobrze, nie musisz być taka sarkastyczna. Snape mi wystarczy. Więc Ron też idzie?

- Oczywiście. Już go pytałam. Powiedziałam mu, że zamierzamy zrobić coś niebezpiecznego, czego nikt jeszcze nie próbował, co ma pomóc ci w treningu, a on nalegał, żeby dołączyć. Pod warunkiem, że to my będziemy pracować głową.

***

- O kurczę, stary, naprawdę to przemyśleliście, co? Ty i Hermiona.

Komnata Tajemnic, miejsce, gdzie miał się dokonać rytuał, wyglądała na przygotowaną starannie i profesjonalnie. Trójka przyjaciół stała na wierzchołkach namalowanego na posadzce trójkąta.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie będziemy mieć przez to kłopotów?

- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Ron, to nikt nawet nie zauważy. Może nas nie być całymi latami, a i tak wrócimy dokładnie w tym momencie. Po to używamy przy rytuale zmieniacza czasu.

- Aha. No dobra, to zaczynajmy.

Po chwili z głośnym BAM! wylądowali w mieście, które wyglądało niepokojąco współcześnie.

- E... Chyba coś poszło nie tak - wymamrotał Harry, masując obolałe czoło. Niby bolało, ale to nie był ten ból związany z Voldemortem. Blizny nie czuł wcale.

- Tak jakby. - Ron podniósł się na nogi. - Zdaje się, że nie jesteśmy już w Anglii.

Hermiona jęknęła cicho.

- Jesteśmy w Kansas. - Wskazała tablicę z napisem "Witamy w Topeka".

- O nie... - Harry rozejrzał się z poczuciem porażki. - Co teraz zrobimy?

Hermiona podniosła z ziemi jakąś zabłąkaną gazetę, spojrzała na nią i zachłysnęła się. Podała papier Ronowi.

- Jasna cholera! - zaklął. - Powieliliśmy się. Mamy sześć lat!

Harry usiadł na poboczu z głową w dłoniach.

- Ale zrąbaliśmy...

- Może nie całkiem. - Hermiona przeglądała odzyskaną gazetę. - Patrzcie.

Na dole strony był maleńki dopisek. Tylko jedno zdanie, bez żadnego adresu ani numeru telefonu:

„_Jeśli masz problem, jeśli nikt nie może ci pomóc i jeśli zdołasz ich znaleźć,_  
_może uda ci się wynająć Drużynę A."_

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału pierwszego**


	2. Rozdział drugi

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- Wspaniale - westchnął Harry. - Utknęliśmy w środku _nigdzie_, bez pieniędzy, prawdopodobnie na mugolskim terenie, w złej epoce. I znikąd pomocy, poza jakąś szurniętą organizacją, zwaną "Drużyną A", która najwyraźniej ogłasza się w gazetach, nie podając adresu ani numeru telefonu. Co jeszcze gorszego może się stać?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego przepraszająco.

- Cóż...

Dwie głowy podniosły się raptownie, wzrokiem dając do zrozumienia, że tylko czekają na dokładkę problemów. Dziewczyna przełknęła i dodała:

- Całkiem możliwe, że moglibyśmy się z kimś skontaktować. Z Dumbledore'em, na przykład.

Chłopcom wyraźnie ulżyło.

- Ale nie możemy - kontynuowała.

- Dlaczego nie? - Ron prawie krzyknął. - Odezwijmy się do niego, choćby za pośrednictwem kominka moich rodziców. To świetna okazja. Wyciągniemy Syriusza z więzienia, posadzimy Parszywka, zabierzemy Harry'ego od Dursleyów...

Zielone oczy rozbłysły na chwilę, by zaraz spochmurnieć.

- Nie, Hermiona ma rację. Nie możemy tego zrobić. Powstałby naprawdę straszny paradoks. Nie możemy poinformować nikogo znajomego. W pewnym sensie mamy szczęście, że zaniosło nas tak daleko.

- Zamierzasz to tak zostawić? - spytał Ron z niedowierzaniem. - Oszalałeś? Nie zależy ci na Syriuszu, stary?

Harry skoczył na równe nogi, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

- Nie waż się nigdy, NIGDY!, tak mówić! - wysyczał.

- Uspokój się, Harry. Ron, siadaj. - Hermiona posadziła rudego na siłę.

- Nie sądzisz, że byłbym zachwycony, gdybym mógł to zrobić? - Harry wciąż był zły na przyjaciela. - Nie uważasz, że wszystko we mnie aż krzyczy, abym zabrał Parszywka do Ministerstwa? Ale nie możemy tego zrobić, nie możemy zrobić niczego, co zmieniłoby przyszłość.

- Nie rozumiem...

- Ron, podróże w czasie są niewiarygodnie skomplikowane - westchnęła Hermiona. - Nie masz pojęcia, ile wykresów numerologicznych musiałam sporządzić w trzeciej klasie tylko po to, aby dotrzeć na zajęcia. To właśnie jest problem: kiedy cofasz się w czasie, tworzysz paradoks. Szczególnie jeżeli zmienisz pewne wydarzenia. Pozwól, że spróbuję wyjaśnić na przykładzie. Załóżmy, że wrócilibyśmy do Anglii i zrobili dokładnie to, co powiedziałeś. Doprowadzimy do aresztowania Petera i uwolnienia Syriusza, z którym zamieszka Harry. Jaki będzie skutek?

- Pewnie żaden. - Ron wzruszył ramionami. - Tylko że Harry będzie szczęśliwszy.

- Nie spotkalibyśmy się po raz pierwszy w pociągu, Ron. Moglibyśmy nigdy nie zostać przyjaciółmi. Ja nie byłbym zielony, jeśli chodzi o sprawy czarodziejów, i wiedziałbym o wiele więcej o Voldemorcie. Może tak byłoby lepiej, ale to na nic. - Harry uniósł głowę. - Nie rozumiesz, Ron? W rezultacie nie pomyślałbym o cofnięciu się w czasie. Co znaczy, że nigdy nie wrócilibyśmy do przeszłości, żeby to wszystko pozmieniać. Wobec tego to by się wydarzyło i znowu byśmy tu wylądowali. Utknęlibyśmy w nieskończonej pętli, bez nadziei na wydostanie się z niej.

- Dlatego podróże w czasie są nielegalne i ograniczone wyłącznie do zmieniaczy czasu, które pozwalają się cofnąć maksymalnie o parę godzin - dodała Hermiona. - To, co zrobiliśmy, nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło.

- Więc po co to w ogóle zrobiliśmy? - krzyknął Ron. - Co sobie wyobrażaliście?

- To była sytuacja "wszystko albo nic"! - wrzasnął Harry w odpowiedzi. - MUSIELIŚMY coś zrobić! Dumbledore nie chciał, żebym trenował; Voldemort mógł uderzyć w każdej chwili i wygrałby! To, co zrobiliśmy, może zagrażać światu, ale bez tego świata by po prostu nie było!

- I nadal jest jakaś nadzieja - podchwyciła Hermiona. - W tym, że dostaliśmy się tak daleko. Początkowo planowaliśmy odwiedzić czasy Założycieli i dopilnować, aby nasze imiona nie zostały odnotowane w historii.

Ron z jękiem ścisnął głowę w rękach.

- To dla mnie o wiele za dużo. Chwilowo uznam, że macie rację.

- Co i tak do niczego nas nie prowadzi - mruknął Harry. - Utknęliśmy tu bez jedzenia i dolarów. Mamy tylko przedmioty przydatne przy dłuższym pobycie w Średniowieczu.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

- Domyślam się, że ta Drużyna A może być magiczna. Coś w rodzaju naszych Aurorów.

- Albo są bandą pomyleńców, albo to jakiś kawał. Mało co wiem o amerykańskich czarodziejach. Czytałaś o nich, Hermiono?

- Trochę - przyznała.

Ron wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

- Poczarujemy trochę i zaraz się tutaj zjawią.

- Wcale nie - zaprzeczyła. - To są Stany Zjednoczone, Ron. Mugolskie nastolatki mogą prowadzić samochód, kiedy skończą szesnaście lat, a aportacja jest legalna od czternastego roku życia. Tutaj ludziom wolno posiadać broń. Nigdy tu nie mieli praw o ograniczeniach magii nieletnich. Dla pierwszych czarodziejskich osadników kompletnie niepraktyczne było zabranianie dzieciom używania magii, więc tego nie robili. Jedynym sposobem byłoby rzucić zaklęcie w obecności mugola, ale nie sądzę, żebyś chciał trafić do więzienia. Mieliśmy przecież trenować.

- Może najpierw wejdźmy do miasta - zasugerował Harry. - Wątpię, abyśmy spotkali w tej okolicy wielu wałęsających się czarodziejów.

***

- To bez sensu - narzekał Ron parę godzin później. - Nie wiemy niczego więcej, bolą mnie nogi, a tej całej Drużyny A, czymkolwiek jest, ani widu, ani słychu.

Harry czuł się coraz bardziej winny. Musiał ich bez zastanowienia pakować w ten rytuał? Nie mógł nalegać albo nawet zmusić dyrektora do trenowania go? Na pewno ktoś w domu byłby w stanie mu pomóc. A tak utknęli tutaj na jeden Merlin wie, jak długo.

- Może zapytamy w redakcji gazety? - zaproponował ze znużeniem. - Za ogłoszenia się płaci, więc muszą mieć jakieś dane.

- Oczywiście! - Hermiona prawie go uściskała. - Znakomicie, Harry!

Rozejrzeli się. Przed McDonaldem siedział mężczyzna koło pięćdziesiątki, jedzący hamburgera.

- Przepraszam pana - zaczepił go Harry, wyciągając przed siebie gazetę, trzymaną rękoma drżącymi ze zmęczenia i zdenerwowania. - Czy wie pan może, gdzie znajduje się redakcja tej...?

- Jasne, mały. Jest całkiem blisko. Kilka budynków w dół tej ulicy.

- Dziękuję.

Trójka przyjaciół ruszyła dalej. Kiedy jednak dotarli do redakcji, okazało się, że jest zamknięta.

- Cholera - wymamrotał Ron, masując burczący brzuch. - Co teraz?

- Nie wiem. Znaleźć jakieś miejsce do spania? - Hermiona usiadła na krawężniku. - Nie wiem. To się nie miało stać. Przepraszam, Harry. Przepraszam, musiałam coś źle obliczyć.

Kucnęli obok niej.

- Nie, Hermiono, to moja wina. Nie powinienem was ze sobą ciągnąć. Ten cały idiotyczny pomysł to moja wina. Niczego nie potrafię zrobić dobrze.

- No, no, co my tu mamy... - Rozległ się nagle obcy głos. - Nowi? Nie widziałem was wcześniej w okolicy. Ale skoro już tu jesteście, to chyba przyznacie, że z czystej grzeczności powinniście zapłacić za wstęp...

Harry podniósł się ostrożnie. Czterech wielkich mężczyzn, stojących przed nimi, aż za bardzo przypominało mu Dudleya i jego gang, żeby mógł się czuć bezpiecznie.

- Nie mamy pieniędzy - powiedział. - Zostawcie nas w spokoju.

- Ooooch... - najwyższy z nich, najwyraźniej przywódca, znacząco uśmiechnął się do pozostałych - ten mały ma jaja...

Odepchnął Harry'ego bez wysiłku.

- Jednak nie taki twardy, co? Oddawajcie, co tam macie, zanim damy wam nauczkę!

Ron i Harry zasłonili sobą Hermionę. Ręce świerzbiły ich, aby sięgnąć po różdżki i pokazać gnojkom, na co ich stać.

- Wiesz, BA - usłyszeli znienacka - czterech dużych facetów przeciwko grupce dzieciaków... to mi się nie wydaje uczciwe. A tobie?

- Pewnie, Hannibal - odpowiedział szorstki głos. - Nie podoba mi się, że zaczepiają dzieciaki.

- Może więc powinniśmy... cóż, wyrównać nieco siły? - zasugerował kolejny, młody i wykształcony.

- Mu popiera. Widzi pan, jak się rwie do walki? SKOCZ IM DO OCZU, MU!

Zanim którykolwiek z nastolatków zorientował się, co się dzieje, ich napastnicy zarobili zręczne kopniaki w tyłek i wylądowali na chodniku. Pozbierali się chwilę później, po czym uciekli, krzycząc o pomoc.

- Dzi... dziękuję panu - wyjąkał Harry.

- W porządku, mały. Mogłem się spodziewać, że będziecie potrzebowali wsparcia, kiedy zapytaliście mnie o drogę.

Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że to człowiek spod McDonalda.

Ten zaś wskazał gazetę, którą nadal trzymała Hermiona.

- Domyślam się, że szukacie pomocy. Próbujecie znaleźć Drużynę A, co? Nie wiecie, że oni są ścigani? Że to przestępcy?

Ron wzruszył ramionami, Hermiona wyglądała na zbyt zdenerwowaną, by odpowiedzieć, a Harry patrzył z rezerwą.

- Znałem kiedyś człowieka, który był zbiegłym kryminalistą. Ostatecznie okazało się, że był niewinny. Od tej pory nie spieszę się z ocenianiem innych.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, Ronowi znowu zaburczało w brzuchu.

- Głodni? - starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. - Chodźcie, dzieciaki, postawimy wam kolację, a wy nam opowiecie, dlaczego jesteście na tyle zdesperowani, by prosić notorycznych zbiegów o pomoc.

***

Po posiłku, na który składały się hamburgery i frytki, wszyscy poczuli się lepiej.

- Teraz do rzeczy. Nie wyglądacie na typowych uciekinierów.

- Nie uciekliśmy - odparł Harry. - Po prostu się zgubiliśmy.

- W drodze dokąd? - spytał młody blondyn.

Harry wymienił spojrzenie z Hermioną.

- Mieliśmy spotkać się z naszymi nauczycielami, ale się nie pojawili - wyjaśnił w końcu.

- I niby kim oni są? Może powinniśmy was do nich zabrać albo odprowadzić do domu? W Anglii, nieprawdaż? Sądząc po akcencie.

- NIE! - Harry prawie krzyknął. - Nie możemy... nie możemy wrócić do domu. I nie możemy iść do naszych nauczycieli. To... skomplikowane.

Czwórka dorosłych popatrzyła po sobie z namysłem.

- Czego mieli was uczyć? - znowu odezwał się blondyn.

- Samoobrony, taktyki, strategii, tego typu rzeczy. - Hermiona przyglądała się swoim paznokciom. - Utknęliśmy tutaj, a potem zobaczyliśmy to ogłoszenie. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co innego możemy zrobić. Tam jest napisane: "Jeśli masz problem, jeśli nikt nie może ci pomóc" - taka jest właśnie nasza sytuacja. Mamy problem i nikogo, kto mógłby nam pomóc. - Pociągnęła nosem i szybko otarła z policzka zdradziecką łzę.

- Hannibal... - zaapelował wielki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.

- Niczego o nich nie wiemy. Nie mówią prawdy - stwierdził starszy, patrząc na nastolatków surowo.

- Nie mówią nam wszystkiego, ale czy ty byś to zrobił na ich miejscu? Ja nie - blondyn wystąpił w ich obronie. - To nie byłby pierwszy raz, Hannibal...

Patrzyli na siebie dłuższą chwilę. Harry przypuszczał, że zaszło coś ważnego, bo mężczyzna nazywany "Hannibalem" w końcu skinął głową.

- Dobra, dzieciaki, więc chyba macie szczęście. Właśnie udało się wam wynająć Drużynę A. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, z cygarem w kąciku ust.

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału drugiego**


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Nastolatki patrzyły na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Wy? Wy jesteście...?

- Drużyną A. Tak, dzieciaki, to my. Jestem pułkownik John Smith, ale możecie mnie nazywać Hannibalem. Tamten wielki gość to BA Baracus, na którego możecie mówić BA. To jest porucznik Templeton Peck, wołamy na niego Buźka. I w końcu...

- Sam się mogę przedstawić, pułkowniku. Cześć, dzieciaki. Jestem WYJĄĄĄĄĄCYYYYYY Szaleniec Murdock, a to jest moja miniaturowa gigantyczna mysz kosmiczna o imieniu Muu. Powiedz "Cześć" dzieciaczkom, Muu!

- Odłóż to coś, głupku! - BA pacnął Murdocka w rękę. - Mysz w restauracji, paskudztwo!

- Nie, nie, Wielkoludzie, nie "głuuuupku", tylko Muu. MUUUUUUUUU, rozumiesz? Jak dźwięk wydawany przez krowę.

Jakimś cudem znaczące spojrzenie ciemnoskórego mężczyzny kazało unikalnemu okazowi zamknąć się. Jednak znacznie dziwniejsze było to, że zachowanie Murdocka dodało otuchy młodym czarodziejom.

- Jesteś zupełnie jak Luna - roześmiał się Ron.

- Luna? - Buźka spojrzał na zwariowanego towarzysza ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, zadziwiająco przypominającym bliźniaków Weasley.

- O nie, Twarzowy, nawet o tym nie myśl - zaprotestował Murdock. - Nie będziesz mnie nazywał LLLLLuną. Chociaż jest to świetne imię dla mojego nowego kumpla...

- NIE! Żadnych nowych kumpli! Twoi szaleni kolesie od dziś mają zakaz wstępu do mojej furgonetki! Przysięgam...

- Chodźcie, dzieciaki - rozbawiony głos Hannibala przedarł się przez kłótnię. - Ugościmy was w naszym tymczasowym lokum i porozmawiamy o tym, co możemy dla was zrobić.

*******

"Tymczasowe lokum" okazało składać się z kilku luksusowych, dwuosobowych apartamentów.

Hannibal zajął miejsce w jednym z foteli i pokazał nastolatkom, żeby zrobili to samo. Reszta Drużyny A rozsiadła się, gdzie popadło.

- Dobrze. Rozumiem, że możecie nie chcieć powiedzieć nam wszystkiego o sobie. Też mamy kilka pilnie strzeżonych sekretów. Ale jeśli mamy wam pomóc, musicie być wobec nas przynajmniej uczciwi. To, co nam powiecie, ma być prawdą. Umowa stoi?

- Tak, proszę pana - odparli zgodnie po szybkiej wymianie spojrzeń.

- W porządku. Przejdźmy do kwestii nauczycieli.

- To jest prawda - zapewnił Harry szybko. - Na ten temat nie skłamaliśmy. Tyle że jest to wyjątkowo skomplikowane.

- Świetnie, trzymam was za słowo. - Pułkownik zapalił cygaro i kontynuował: - Co jednak nie wyjaśnia, po co wam taki rodzaj treningu.

Ciemnowłosy czarodziej przełknął ślinę. Tych ludzi nie będzie łatwo oszukać, jak łudził się na początku. Za niedorzecznymi sprzeczkami kryły się umysły o wiele bystrzejsze, niż mogło się wydawać.

- Może zaczniecie od początku - zasugerował Buźka.

Po cichej dyskusji wszystko ustalili. Harry odchrząknął.

- Cóż... widzicie... wszystko się zaczęło, kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem i szaleniec zabił moich rodziców. Ja... moja mama zdołała ciężko go zranić, zanim umarła. Zrobiła to, aby mnie chronić. Z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy byli przekonani, że ja to zrobiłem i dlatego to ja mam być tym, który go ostatecznie wykończy. On przez dziesięć lat się ukrywał, a mnie wysłano na wychowanie do ciotki i wuja. Moi krewni nienawidzili moich rodziców i mnie, więc nigdy nie powiedzieli mi niczego na ich temat. Potem szkoła z internatem, do której chodzili moi rodzice, zaprosiła mnie, abym się tam uczył. Wtedy nagle okazało się, że jestem kimś w rodzaju bohatera. Teraz z kolei morderca moich rodziców powrócił, wszyscy oczekują, że go zabiję, ale nikt nie zamierza mnie szkolić. Dlatego my, Ron, Hermiona i ja, zaczęliśmy szukać nauczycieli na własną rękę. Myśleliśmy, że ich znaleźliśmy, ale... no cóż, coś się nie udało. I tak utknęliśmy tutaj, i nie możemy wrócić, bo V... Riddle zabije nas zanim będziemy gotowi stawić mu czoła.

- Riddle... Riddle... Rydluj mnie tu, rydluj mnie tam. Ja rydluję, ty rydlujesz, my rydlujemy...

- Zamknij się, głupku! Dzieciaki potrzebują pomocy. To gdzie ten szaleniec? Już my go nauczymy zaczepiać dzieciaki, nie, Hannibal?

- No nie wiem, BA. - Pułkownik w zadumie ssał końcówkę cygara. - Dla mnie to brzmi, jakby on nie był zwyczajnym zabójcą. Dlaczego nie ujęła go brytyjska policja? Dlaczego trzeba polegać na małolatach, aby go pokonać? Wygląda na to, że nie wszyscy wiedzą o tym zabójcy.

Harry spojrzał na Buźkę, w którym wyczuwał osobę najbardziej stojącą po ich stronie.

- Nie wszyscy wiedzą - potwierdził. - Moi rodzice należeli do niewielkiej społeczności, ten zabójca też. Mamy własnych Au... własną policję. Mnie wysłano do krewnych, którzy nie byli członkami tej społeczności, i nie wróciłem w jej szeregi dopóki nie poszedłem do tej szkoły z internatem. Hermiona jest wychowana w ogóle poza tą społecznością, a Ron - w niej.

Drugi nastolatek skinął głową.

- Harry jest tam uznawany za prawdziwego bohatera i nikt nie szuka innej możliwości rozwiązania problemu. Połowę czasu oczekują, że Harry będzie doskonały w każdym calu, a przez resztę wypisują o nim kłamstwa w gazetach. Są trochę stuknięci.

Hannibal wyraźnie im nie dowierzał. BA i Murdock wydawali się nie zwracać uwagi na nic, poza ich kłótnią na temat, czy mysz może pochodzić z kosmosu. Buźka błagalnie spojrzał na pułkownika.

- Wiem, że tu nie wszystko do siebie pasuje, Hannibal, ale czy nie pamiętasz innego dzieciaka, który naopowiadał ci same półprawdy albo wręcz szczere kłamstwa? Dałeś mu szansę, prawda?

- Ale bardzo jasno postawiłem sprawę, że okłamywanie mnie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

Buźka westchnął.

Dowódca przez dłuższy czas uważnie przyglądał się swojemu porucznikowi i nastolatkom.

- Niech będzie - zdecydował w końcu. - Decker i tak na razie zgubił nasze ślady. Ale nie miejcie wątpliwości: któregoś dnia zażądam od was prawdy.

Harry bez drgnięcia spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Nie mogę obiecać, że kiedykolwiek będziemy w stanie ją wyjawić, ale jeśli tak się stanie, to pan będzie pierwszym, który się dowie.

- Na razie może być. Powinniśmy was gdzieś ulokować, musicie się przespać. Jutro stąd odjedziemy w miejsce, gdzie będziecie mogli zacząć trening.

- Mamy... mamy trochę złota, żeby zapłacić - zaproponowała Hermiona. - Trzeba je tylko przetopić. Albo przekuć.

- Kto tu mówi o pieniądzach? - Hannibal najwyraźniej uznał rozmowę za skończoną. - To nieważne. I tak będziecie mnie przeklinać, zanim minie tydzień.

- O tak, będziecie. - Uśmiechnął się promiennie Buźka.

*******

- HARRY! Ja chcę DO DOMU! To jakieś szaleństwo!

Chłopcy biegali w deszczu, oblepieni błotem. Przemierzyli już kilka mil, a Hannibal nadal nie dawał im odsapnąć.

- Pobudka o piątej! Całe to bieganie! Jak to ma nam pomóc w pokonaniu Sam Wiesz Kogo?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, zacisnął szczęki i z determinacją biegł dalej.

W międzyczasie Hermiona miała zgoła odmienny problem.

- Dlaczego nie mogłam pobiec z Ronem i Harrym? Też muszę trenować! Dlaczego nie pozwalacie mi uczestniczyć w ich lekcjach? - Jej oczy ciskały błyskawice.

- Bo jesteś dziewczyną - odparł BA. - Dziewczyny nie walczą.

- Tam, skąd pochodzimy, dziewczęta nie mają wyboru - warknęła. - Riddle nie zmienia się w szarmanckiego dżentelmena, kiedy widzi kobietę. Nie możecie mnie tak obronić! Jedyny sposób, w jaki możecie mnie chronić, to nauczyć mnie, jak walczyć!

- Cóż, to byłoby nieuczciwe - wytknął Buźka - żaden z nas nie byłby w stanie uderzyć cię albo zranić w żaden inny sposób, więc to byłoby bezcelowe.

- Świetnie! - prychnęła. - Więc znajdźcie mi miejsce, gdzie kobiety ćwiczą razem, skoro tak się boicie jednej dziewczyny!

- Boimy? Młoda damo...

- Ron i ja nadal nosimy blizny po ostatnim spotkaniu Harry'ego z Riddle'em. Byliśmy tam, walczyliśmy przeciwko kumplom Riddle'a. Myślicie, że przejmowali się tym, że walczą z dziewczyną? To są mordercy! Nie dżentelmeni, jak wy!

Pułkownik uśmiechnął się szeroko, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło stojącą przed nim wiedźmę.

- No dobrze, przekonałaś mnie. Znajdziemy ci jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziesz mogła trenować.

- Ale Hannibal...

- BA, co byś powiedział, gdyby nasi wrogowie rzucili przeciw nam wyszkolone kobiety? Walczyłbyś z nimi?

- Nie ma mowy - splunął Murzyn. - Nie biję się z kobietami.

- Dokładnie. - Siwowłosy skinął z zadowoleniem. - W porządku, zobaczmy, czy dzieciaki już wracają, to będziemy mogli się zabrać za naukę posługiwania się bronią.

*******

Okazało się, że chociaż Harry i Ron nie mieli problemów z pojedynkowaniem się z Hermioną na zaklęcia, nie byli zbyt chętni do fizycznego trenowania z nią. Nie pozostało jej więc nic innego, jak tylko ćwiczyć we własnym zakresie i uczęszczać na lekcje samoobrony dla kobiet. Cała trójka od czasu do czasu spotykała się w tajemnicy, żeby poduczyć się sztuk magicznych - musieli przecież przynajmniej zachować dotychczasowe umiejętności w tym zakresie. Jeśli nawet członkowie Drużyny A cokolwiek podejrzewali, nie dawali tego po sobie poznać.

I tak po kilku tygodniach nadszedł dzień, w którym Hannibal oznajmił, że młodzi podopieczni opanowali podstawy.

- Od dzisiaj będziecie nam towarzyszyć - stwierdził - bo nie ma lepszego sposobu nauki, niż praktyka.

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału trzeciego**


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

- Pobudka, dzieciaki! Jedziemy do kościółka!

W odpowiedzi z sypialni chłopców dobiegły cierpiętnicze jęki.

- Co to jest "kościółka" i dlaczego tam jedziemy? - wymamrotał Ron, kiedy ukradziono mu koce. Na szczęście Hannibal był zbyt zajęty torturowaniem młodego czarodzieja, aby zwrócić uwagę na treść jego marudzenia.

Harry ziewnął i usiadł. Po cichu zaczął się ubierać, podczas gdy pułkownik wyciągał drugiego nastolatka z łóżka.

- Będziecie potrzebować nieco bardziej wizytowego stroju, niż dżinsy i koszulki - zawołał Buźka z pokoju obok. - Chodź, Harry, zobacz, czy to na ciebie pasuje.

Po wyrzuceniu Rona z łóżka przez BA i szybkich przeróbkach krawieckich obaj chłopcy ubrani zostali w czarne spodnie oraz zapięte po szyję koszule. Hermiona, jak się okazało, założyła bluzkę i spódniczkę; na wszelki wypadek piorunowała przyjaciół wzrokiem. Harry zrozumiał jej niemą sugestię i przekazał ją Ronowi za pomocą sójki w bok, kiedy tylko rudy otworzył usta.

- Wyjeżdżamy zaraz po śniadaniu. Wszystkiego dowiecie się w furgonetce.

*******

- Więc, Hannibalu, dlaczego wybieramy się do kościoła i to oddalonego o dziesiątki mil? - zainteresowała się Hermiona, kiedy samochód pędził pustą szosą.

- Dostaliśmy stamtąd wiadomość; podobno mają problemy z jakimiś zabijakami. Tamtejsi księża opiekują się ubogimi mieszkańcami miasteczka: pomagają dzieciakom odrabiać zadania domowe, założyli żłobek i przedszkole, aby samotne matki mogły iść do pracy. Wiele biednych dzieciaków dzięki nim może się dalej uczyć, a to się nie podoba niektórym z bogatszych mieszkańców.

- Dlaczego ich pali-cjanci się tym nie zajmą? - spytał Ron. - Przeszkadzanie w czymś takim musi być nielegalne.

- Jest, ale z jakiegoś powodu lokalne władze nie kiwną nawet palcem - odparł Buźka. - Znam tamtejszego proboszcza i wiele mu zawdzięczam. To dobry człowiek, nie zasługuje na coś takiego.

- A kto zasługuje? - Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale on, będąc księdzem, nie może z tymi ludźmi walczyć.

- Dokładnie - warknął BA. - Więc każdemu durniowi, który będzie im robił problemy, rozkwaszę nos. I bez tego mają wystarczająco dużo kłopotów.

- Prawda. Cóż, weźmiemy udział w nabożeństwie, a potem zostaniemy w okolicy i zorientujemy się w sytuacji.

Ron z paniką spojrzał na Hermionę.

- Mi - wyszeptał - nie mam pojęcia, co to jest! Jak mam się zachowywać?

- Wszystko w porządku, Ron - odparła cicho dziewczyna. - Jest mnóstwo mugoli, którzy nie wiedzą, jak się należy zachowywać w kościele. Przynajmniej udawaj, że spotkałeś się kiedyś z samą ideą kościoła. Naśladuj nas.

*******

Harry śledził przebieg mszy z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon nie przepadali za "kościelniakami", jak ich nazywali. Jasne, w końcu nie przepadali za nikim, kto nie był Dudleyem lub bogatym klientem.

Zauważył, że człowiek odprawiający nabożeństwo rozpoznał Buźkę. Młodego mężczyznę, siedzącego obok, wyraźnie ucieszył widok księdza.

Po mszy siedmioosobowa grupa zaczekała, aż wierni opuszczą świątynię. Kiedy kościół był już pusty, najmłodszy członek Drużyny A uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kapłan odpowiedział uśmiechem, pośpieszając ku nim z wyciągniętymi rękoma. Złapał Buźkę, uściskał go gorąco, po czym odsunął na odległość ramion.

- Proszę, proszę, młody Templeton. Co u ciebie, dziecko? Och, ale przecież nie jesteś już dzieckiem, teraz jesteś zupełnie dorosły. Kim są twoi przyjaciele?

Buźka wskazał dowódcę.

- To jest pułkownik John Smith, zwany Hannibalem, ojcze. Poznałem go w Nam; ocalił mi życie więcej razy, niż potrafię zliczyć.

- Ojcze - siwowłosy oficer pochylił głowę. - Miło wreszcie ojca poznać. Buźka wiele nam o ojcu opowiadał.

- Ach, czyżby? - Oczy księdza rozbłysły niczym oczy Dumbledore'a, któremu ktoś zaproponował cytrynowego dropsa.

- Mi, dlaczego wszyscy nazywają go "ojcem"? On chyba nie jest... znaczy... - wyszeptał rozgorączkowany Ron.

Wyszeptał to raczej głośno. Kapłan wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem, a BA spojrzał na nich dziwnie.

- Nie, on nie jest ich biologicznym ojcem - wyjaśniła zakłopotana Hermiona. - Doprawdy, czy ty przeczytałeś JAKĄKOLWIEK książkę?!

- Wszystko w porządku, młoda damo. Nie należy wstydzić się niewiedzy. Wszak nawet nasz Pan zaczynał jako niewinne dzieciątko.

- Pan? - Ron zbladł. - Jak Sami-Wiecie-Kto?

Hermiona trzepnęła go otwartą dłonią.

*******

Kiedy wszyscy się już przedstawili, a Ron został pokrótce wprowadzony w świat kościoła, ojciec Martin zaprosił ich do swojego domu.

- Powiedz mi, Templetonie, co u ciebie? Śledziłem twoje losy i muszę przyznać, że byłem zaniepokojony.

Buźka spuścił wzrok.

- Uciekliśmy z więzienia ojcze. Jeśli... jeśli wolisz, żebyśmy sobie poszli...

- Nie, nie, kochany chłopcze. - Uśmiechnął się. - Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że mój mały Templeton mógłby się zmienić aż tak, że opowieści o przestępstwach Drużyny A okazałyby się prawdą. Mylę się?

BA uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem, Murdock szczerze wyszczerzył, a w oczach Hannibala można było zauważyć rzadki respekt. Buźka odetchnął z ulgą.

- Nie, ojcze. Ale naprawdę jesteśmy poszukiwanymi kryminalistami, więc przestawanie z nami może wpędzić cię w kłopoty.

Błyszczące oczy nieco się zachmurzyły.

- Już mam kłopoty i wątpię, abym popadł w bezsenność z powodu zadawania się z niewinnie ściganymi ludźmi.

- Dlatego tu jesteśmy, ojcze - odezwał się Hannibal. - Słyszeliśmy o waszych problemach i postanowiliśmy sprawdzić, czy nie potrafimy pomóc.

- Naprawdę to doceniam - powiedział ksiądz z wdzięcznością - ale wątpię, żeby dało się coś z tym zrobić. Szeryf siedzi w kieszeniach Leroya i Wesleya, a każdy, kto próbuje protestować, zostaje przekupiony lub uciszony przez tę szajkę. Wiem, że szeryf Nader chciałby móc coś na to poradzić, był wcześniej bardzo miły dla naszych podopiecznych. Ale ma za mało ludzi i pięcioro własnych dzieci na utrzymaniu. Wy też macie młodzież, o którą musicie się troszczyć. - Wskazał nastolatków.

- To nasi uczniowie - wyrwał się z wyjaśnieniem Murdock. - Kształcimy ich w naszym fachu. W zasadach gry. W...

- W każdym razie - wszedł mu w słowo pułkownik - łatwo im będzie wmieszać się pomiędzy waszych podopiecznych prawie niezauważalnie. Kiedy ci ludzie najbardziej was niepokoją?

- W środowe i piątkowe wieczory, gdy sobie popiją. W ostatni piątek pobili Danny'ego tak ciężko, że znalazł się w szpitalu. Ale Wesley jest członkiem rady miasta, bardzo się stara utrudnić nam życie. Wstrzymuje pozwolenia i tym podobne.

*******

- Wcale mi się to nie podoba - jęknął Ron. - To jak szykowanie się na Malfoya i jego bandę. Dlaczego po prostu nie wrócimy?

- NIE MOŻEMY wrócić, Ron - westchnęła Hermiona. - Przestań narzekać. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę zmartwiona, że opuszczamy się w magii. Trening fizyczny i taktyczny pomoże, ale ostatecznie nie będziesz mógł zatłuc V... Voldemorta na śmierć. Będziemy w końcu musieli znaleźć kogoś, kto nas podszkoli z zaklęć.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiem, Mi, ale to, co teraz robimy, to są rzeczy, które wcześniej kompletnie zaniedbaliśmy. Brakowało nam wytrzymałości na dłuższy pojedynek, nie mówiąc o bit...wie... Nie chcę was niepokoić, ale chyba zbliżają się kłopoty - dodał, wstając.

Rzeczywiście, do nastolatków, odrabiających lekcje na werandzie kościoła, zbliżała się grupa zbirów, prowadzona przez mężczyznę w garniturze.

- Niczego się nie nauczyliście? - zapytał przywódca z pogardą. - Czyżbyśmy zapomnieli wam powiedzieć, że macie wrócić do ścieku, z którego wypełzliście?

Cała banda tak bardzo przypominała młodym czarodziejom Malfoya i jego przydupasów, że ledwie powstrzymali się od przeklęcia napastników w zielone ślimaki.

- Wy... wy jesteście tu nowi, co nie? - Mężczyzna właśnie ich zauważył. - Tego właśnie było mi trzeba: więcej śmieci. Myślę - rozjaśnił się na twarzy - myślę, że konieczna jest jeszcze jedna lekcja. Tak, tak.

Skinął na swoich ludzi i odsunął się, kiedy opryszki podchodziły bliżej nastolatków. Harry, Hermiona i Ron stanęli przed grupą, gotowi walczyć, jak ich uczono przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Harry z łatwością uniknął ręki, wycelowanej w jego głowę. Hermiona starannie uderzyła kolanem w krocze człowieka, który próbował ją chwycić; zgiął się z bólu. Ron zdołał innemu mężczyźnie złamać nos, zanim uderzyli na niego dwaj inni. Harry i Hermiona, nawzajem chroniący swoje plecy, walczyli z czterema kolejnymi.

Już prawie zostali pokonani, kiedy zjawiła się Drużyna A. Wezwali ją nastolatkowie, którym udało się uciec, gdy Trójca zajęła się opryszkami.

BA natychmiast podniósł zbira trzymającego Rona, po czym rzucił nim w mężczyznę w garniturze, który stał i się przyglądał. Rudzielec uwolnił się od drugiego napastnika; po kilku dobrze wycelowanych ciosach ten również stracił zainteresowanie chłopcem.

Buźka, Hannibal i Murdock wybrali sobie po zbirze spośród tych, którzy atakowali Harry'ego i Hermionę. Czwarty popełnił błąd, zakładając, że młoda czarownica jest małą, grzeczną dziewczynką. Złamany nos, podbite oko i uderzenie w brzuch później przeklinał ruch feministyczny i jak nigdy zatęsknił za czasami, kiedy kobiety siedziały w domu, opiekując się dziećmi.

Harry i Buźka zabawiali się biciem na zmianę największego bandziora, dopóki nie stracił przytomności.

Po wyrzuceniu goryli na ulicę, Hannibal przyciągnął do siebie ich przywódcę.

- Posłuchaj mnie, gościu - warknął. - Macie zostawić te dzieci, kościół i ojca Martina w spokoju. Przekaż to swoim szefom.

- Dokuczać dzieciakom. - BA splunął z odrazą. - Wszystko, czego te dzieciaki chcą, to ukończyć szkołę i dostać porządną robotę. Ciężko na to pracują i nie zasługują na kłopoty z waszej strony.

- Dokładnie. A teraz BA, Buźka, Murdock, odprowadźcie tych dżentelmenów do wyjścia.

- Wrócą - powiedzieli zmartwieni nastolatkowie. - Zawsze wracają. Dostaną nas, jak dostali Danny'ego.

- Będziemy z nimi walczyć - odparł Harry. - Nie możecie pozwolić innym decydować za was o waszej przyszłości! To wasze życie i macie prawo przeżyć je najlepiej jak się da.

- Harry ma rację. - Oczy Hermiony błyszczały czystą determinacją. - Szkoła zaważy na całym waszym życiu. Od niej zależy, czy dostaniecie pracę, która pozwoli wam utrzymać rodzinę. Nie pozwólcie im odebrać sobie tej możliwości.

Widząc, jak młodzież wymieniła powątpiewające spojrzenia, a potem skinęła głowami, Hannibal się uśmiechnął.

- Pozbędziemy się ich dla was, bez obaw.

*******

Jakiś czas później pułkownik Smith natknął się na trójkę pogrążonych w depresji uczniów.

- Co z wami? - zapytał.

- Przegraliśmy - odpowiedział Ron ponuro. - Już nas prawie mieli.

- Posłuchajcie, dzieciaki, to było ośmiu dorosłych facetów przeciwko waszej trójce. Wytrzymaliście, dopóki się nie zjawiliśmy; nieźle, jak na pierwszy raz. Daliście tym dzieciakom do myślenia, kazaliście im zastanowić się nad przyszłością, a to bardzo dobrze. Podsumowując, jestem z was zadowolony. Nie spodziewajcie się cudów od ręki, trzeba wiele wysiłku i ciężkiej pracy, aby stać się naprawdę dobrym.

BA i Buźka, którzy właśnie dołączyli do dowódcy, zgodnie przytaknęli.

- Dobrze wam poszło - stwierdził Murzyn. - Jesteście tylko drobnymi dzieciakami, a oni dorosłymi facetami.

- Właśnie, BA. I nie spodziewali się, że Hermiona sprawi im tyle problemów. Cieszę się, że dane nam było to zobaczyć, chociaż jestem pewien, że będę śnił o tym koszmary, Mi. - Buźka wzdrygnął się na pokaz.

- Co robimy dalej? - zapytał Harry. - Nie możemy wciąż z nimi walczyć, musimy się ich pozbyć na dobre.

- Owszem. I dopilnujemy tego, nie martw się, mały. - Oczy Hannibala błyszczały niepokojąco, kiedy zapalał jedno ze swych piekielnych cygar.

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału czwartego**


	5. Rozdział piąty

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Drużyna A ciężko pracowała przez parę następnych dni, pomagając ojcu Martinowi. Trójca przyłączyła się do nich wraz z innymi nastolatkami i razem poczynili spore postępy.

- No nie wiem, Hannibal - powiedział BA podczas przerwy w pracy, obserwując młodych podopiecznych zespołu, właśnie uczonych gry w koszykówkę przez rówieśników. - Oni są dziwni. NAPRAWDĘ dziwni.

- Zgadzam się, Muchacho - Murdock przyłączył się do rozmowy. - Muu mówi, że to dobre dzieciaki, ale coooooś z nimi nie tak.

- No nie wiem. Uważam, że za bardzo się przejmujecie. - Buźka przybrał swoją pokazową minę pod tytułem "wszystko jest OK". - Nie sprawiają kłopotów i szybko się uczą.

- Nikt nie twierdzi, że są problematyczni. - Dowódca z namysłem pykał cygaro. - Ale BA i Murdock mają rację. Jest coś dziwnego w tych dzieciakach... I myślę, poruczniku, że ty wiesz albo podejrzewasz więcej, niż przyznajesz.

- Ja? - Najmłodszy z czwórki przybrał niewinny wyraz twarzy o ułamek sekundy za późno. Było nie było, reszta drużyny znała go bardzo, bardzo dobrze: na dźwięk niewielkiego wahania w głosie Murzyn zmarszczył brwi, a Murdock się zachłysnął.

- Wiesz coś i nam nie mówisz? - warknął BA, łapiąc blondyna za kołnierz. Szarpanie się nie przyniosło pożądanego rezultatu.

- W porządku, sierżancie, puść go. - Hannibal objął młodego podwładnego jedną ręką, w geście nie tyle wsparcia, ile ostrzeżenia. - Gdy tylko będzie to zagrażało drużynie, Buźka POWIE nam, o co WŁAŚCIWIE chodzi. - Rozkazu w jego głosie nie można było z niczym pomylić.

- Tak jest - wymamrotał porucznik. Kiedy dowódca go puścił, od razu oddalił się w kierunku kościoła.

- Pozwalasz mu tak po prostu odejść? - spytał BA z niedowierzaniem.

- Na razie. - Pułkownik skinął głową. - Sądzę, że Buźka bije się teraz z myślami, podobnie jak te dzieciaki.

- Może więc powinniśmy się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi? Muu bardzo chciałaby pomóc...

- Wszystko w swoim czasie, kapitanie. Wszystko w swoim czasie.

*******

- Ta ta ta taaaaaaa ta taaa taaa…..ta ta ta TA taaaaaa….ta ta ta ta taaa…ta ta ta taaaaaaaa ta taaa taaa...

- Hermiono... Co ty, u licha, robisz?

- Nucę.

- Jak możesz nucić w takiej chwili?

Dziewczyna utkwiła wzrok w suficie.

- No cóż... Nie da się ukryć, że zostaliśmy złapani i przywiązani do słupa w jakiejś starej szopie. Ale jestem pewna, że Drużyna A wkrótce się tu zjawi i nas uwolni.

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy, patrząc na nią.

- Harry... Hermionie kompletnie odbiło, stary...

Ostatni z Trójcy wzruszył ramionami.

- Może nie tak kompletnie... - wymruczał, wsłuchany w odgłos kroków na dachu. Potem spojrzał na linę, którą był przewiązany na wysokości brzucha. - Mógłbym spróbować bezróżdżkowej _Sectumsempry_...

- Oszalałeś?! Przetniesz się na pół!

- To może _Diffindo_?

- Nie podziała na sznur.

- Dobra, to po prostu starannie wyceluję, co? - Uwolnił palec na tyle, by móc nim wskazać linę. - Teraz siedźcie baaardzo spokojnie... Jeśli któreś z was pociągnie za sznur, mogę sobie uszkodzić tętnicę czy coś w tym rodzaju...

- Strasznie mnie uspokoiłeś - wymamrotał Ron.

Chłopak skupił się, po czym wyjątkowo wyraźnie oznajmił:

- _Sectumsempra_!

- Harry? - rzuciła zaniepokojona Hermiona. - Harry? Przeciąłeś się? Harry?

- Sekundeczkę, Mi. - Ciemnowłosy pociągnął za linę, która od razu opadła. Byli wolni. - Proszę bardzo.

Ron westchnął z zadowoleniem.

- No, to teraz rzucimy sobie _Alohomorę_ i spadamy.

- Jesteśmy otoczeni, Ronaldzie. - Jedyna czarownica w tym gronie była wyraźnie poirytowana. - Nawet zaklęcia maskujące nie przydadzą się na wiele.

Harry wędrował po pomieszczeniu, rozglądając się. Tu podniósł kilka narzędzi, tam kopnął pustą beczkę.

- Wiecie... - odezwał się w końcu z namysłem. - Moglibyśmy coś z tego wykombinować...

*******

- Nie ma ich, Hannibal! Te głupki porwały dzieciaki!

Siwowłosy żuł cygaro ze zmartwioną miną.

- Dokąd mogli ich zabrać, pułkowniku? - Murdock porzucił swoje zwariowane wyskoki i przetwarzał w głowie kilka możliwych do zrealizowania planów.

- Najpewniej do starej szopy za farmą Kilby'ego. - Stwierdził zadumany dowódca. - Musimy się pospieszyć. Są coraz lepsi, ale to ich przerasta.

*******

- Zapomniałem, że mam różdżkę w kaburze. - Harry wyjął wzmiankowane narzędzie. - Odsuńcie się.

Ron usiadł za kierownicą niewiarygodnie brzydkiego pojazdu, jaki Trójca zbudowała ze starych beczek, jeszcze starszego motocykla i góry innego śmiecia.

- Gotowa, Mi?

Siedząca za nim Hermiona, uniosła swoją różdżkę, którą wcześniej miała przyklejoną do nogi, ponad ochronną zasłonę z beczek.

- W porządku, Harry. Otwieraj drzwi i szybko wskakuj.

Skinął głową bez słowa.

- _Alohomora_!

Ron zapalił silnik, po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy mijał ciemnowłosego, ten zanurkował do środka, usadowił się możliwie wygodnie i też wystawił różdżkę na zewnątrz.

- _Drętwota_! _Drętwota_! _Expelliarmus_!

Hermiona odwróciła się w lewo i zauważyła jeepa, jadącego w ich stronę. Siedzący w nim Leroy mierzył do niej z rewolweru.

- _Bombarda_! - wrzasnął Harry. Samochód uniósł się w powietrze niczym podrzucony na olbrzymiej trampolinie, gdy silnik wybuchł.

Wesley zbladł, odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać od szalonych nastolatków. Ron tylko potwierdził jego obawy, śmiejąc się jak wariat, kiedy skręcił kierownicą, by ruszyć za nim w pościg. Szybkie zaklęcie lewitujące i Wesley unosił się przed nimi kilka metrów nad ziemią.

- W porządku - stwierdził Harry, rozglądając się po polu bitwy. - Związać, skasować pamięć i zapędzić do miasta, jak sądzę.

Żwawo zabrali się do pracy. Zdążyli właśnie rzucić _Obliviate_ na ostatniego opryszka, gdy na odsiecz przybyła Drużyna A w swej czarnej furgonetce.

- Witamy - Hermiona uprzejmie pozdrowiła osłupiałych opiekunów. - Miło, że wpadliście. Potrzebna nam pomoc w doprowadzeniu ich do miasta. Tak sobie pomyśleliśmy, że jeżeli mieszkańcy zobaczą ich pokonanych i związanych, to zorientują się, że oni nie są tacy niezwyciężeni, jak się wszystkim wydawało. Może wtedy zdołają stawić im jakiś opór.

- Zgadzam się - przytaknął jasnowłosy porucznik. Potem spojrzał na dowódcę, któremu cygaro wypadło z ust i leżało teraz, zapomniane, na ziemi. - Hannibal? Źli faceci? Miasto? Więzienie?

- Cieszę się, że nauczyłeś nas, jak się spawa, i tej całej reszty, BA. Naprawdę się przydało - wysapał Ron, taszczący Wesleya.

Buźka, widząc, że pozostali raczej nie oprzytomnieją w najbliższym czasie, zajął się jeńcami, a potem pomógł rudowłosemu podopiecznemu postawić jeepa na koła.

- Jak tylko wrócimy i wpakujemy tych ludzi do biura szeryfa, cała wasza trójka pójdzie ze mną - oznajmił spokojnie.

Czarodzieje zbledli, ale skinęli głowami.

*******

Wejście do miasta mieli wprost cudowne. Kiedy mieszkańcy wreszcie przekonali się, że Leroy i Wesley są tylko przerośniętymi łobuzami, z zapałem zajęli się zamykaniem całej bandy w celach. Potem ze wszystkich stron posypały się skargi, jakby każdy nagle przypomniał sobie, co "zawdzięcza" uwięzionym chuliganom. Przy takiej liczbie oskarżeń powinni sporo posiedzieć...

- Chodźcie - powiedział w końcu Buźka. - Zbieramy się.

Wywiózł ich jeepem kawał drogi od miasteczka, bez słowa kierując się ku jakiejś odległej, samotnej farmie. Przy domu zatrzymał się, odwrócił do nastolatków i wyjaśnił:

- Tutaj mieszka mój przyjaciel. Skontaktowałem się z nim przez sieć Fiuu, żeby poprosić o pomoc dla was. Zaopatrzy was w stały świstoklik, więc będziecie mogli tu wracać tak często, jak będzie trzeba. - Skrzywił się, kiedy ujrzał trzy wycelowane w siebie różdżki. - Gdybym chciał wam zaszkodzić, chyba nie przywoziłbym was tutaj i nie ukrywał waszej tożsamości przed moimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, nie sądzicie?

- Skąd wiedziałeś? - spytał Harry ochryple.

- To było dość oczywiste. Ty i Hermiona wiecie wystarczająco wiele o tym świecie, ale Ron nie ma o nim zielonego pojęcia. Poza tym... nie było najmniejszych szans, nawet przy postępach, jakie poczyniliście, żebyście zdołali zaatakować tych wszystkich facetów i wygrać. Pobili was zaledwie kilka dni temu. Ale wtedy było zbyt wielu świadków, prawda?

Wysiadł z samochodu i zagwizdał. Drzwi otworzyły się; stał w nich mężczyzna mniej więcej w wieku jasnowłosego porucznika. Miał ciemną cerę, chociaż nawet nie w przybliżeniu tak ciemną, jak BA. Czarne oczy patrzyły nieufnie, dopóki nie spostrzegły Buźki.

- Temp! Więc to są moi nowi uczniowie? - Przyjrzał się Trójcy uważnie. - Taaak... Spore zdolności, nad którymi można popracować. A skoro wytrzymali metody treningu twojego dowódcy, to znaczy, że nie boją się wysiłku. Cóż, jak sądzę nie oszaleję doszczętnie, ucząc ich.

- Dzięki, Jake. Wiesz, gdzie jest nasza kryjówka?

- Tak. Przygotowałem już świstoklik. Niczym się nie martw. I tak będziesz miał wystarczająco wiele na głowie, próbując wyjaśnić sytuację swojej drużynie.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.

- Tutaj wolno ludziom opowiadać o... Nie ma żadnych Zasad Tajności?

- No cóż... Są - odparł Jake. - Ale nie dotyczą członków rodziny. Odeślę ci ich za kilka godzin, Temp. Ty już możesz wracać, by stanąć buźką w buźkę z przyjaciółmi.

Buźce wydłużyła się buźka.

- Jestem ci okropnie wdzięczny, stary. Tęsknię szczególnie za reakcją pułkownika. Do zobaczenia, dzieciaki.

- Nie... nie chcemy, żeby Hannibal robił ci problemy. Możemy wrócić i...

- Później, Harry. Będziesz miał szansę wyjaśnić wszystko reszcie, bez obaw. Jest wiele kwestii, których sam nie rozumiem, więc was pewnie też jeszcze dzisiaj przesłuchają.

Pomachał im krótko na pożegnanie, wsiadł do jeepa i wrócił do miasta, gdzie, jak wiedział, będzie na niego czekała wyjątkowo zniecierpliwiona drużyna.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, gdy tylko minął drzwi kościoła, nadział się na trzy rozgniewane spojrzenia.

- Co tu się, do diabła, dzieje, poruczniku? Lepiej to wyjaśnij... TERAZ!

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału piątego**


	6. Rozdział szósty

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Trójca przyglądała się Jake'owi z rezerwą.

- Więc jesteś przyjacielem Buźki? - zaryzykował Harry.

- Jestem - odparł śniady mężczyzna spokojnie. - Wejdźcie.

Wewnątrz dom wyglądał tak, jak można się było spodziewać. Do czasu, kiedy gospodarz zastukał w kilka cegieł jednej za ścian, a ta w odpowiedzi odsunęła się na bok, ukazując schody.

- Chodźcie, dzieciaki.

W piwnicy znajdowało się coś, co nastolatkom przypominało jednocześnie pokój wspólny Gryfonów i lochy Snape'a. Połączenie było co najmniej dziwaczne.

- Siadajcie. - Jake wskazał kilka wygodnych foteli. - Odpowiem na wasze pytania, zanim pokażę wam pokoje treningowe.

- Pokoje? Liczba mnoga? - upewnił się zaniepokojony Ron.

- Najpierw chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak się nazywacie. - Gospodarz puścił pytanie mimo uszu. - Ja jestem Jake, co już wiecie.

Podali swoje imiona.

- Będziesz nas uczył tak po prostu, nie wiedząc, kim jesteśmy, ani dlaczego potrzebujemy szkolenia? - Harry niepewnie przyglądał się twarzy mężczyzny.

- Tak. Nie jestem aż tak nieświadom waszego pochodzenia jak mogłoby się wydawać. Wyczułem zaburzenia w okolicach Topeki; to były poważne zakłócenia magiczne i bardzo mnie dziwi, że czarodziejskie władze zakwalifikowały je jako dziwaczny wypadek. Wiem wystarczająco wiele, by stwierdzić, że ta fala uderzeniowa sprawiała wrażenie, jakbyście aportowali się z drugiego końca galaktyki.

- Więc uważasz, że jesteśmy kosmitami? - Ciemnowłosy nastolatek uniósł brwi z rozbawieniem.

- Nie. Uważam, że musieliście mieć poważne powody, aby użyć tak desperackich środków tylko po to, by znaleźć się tutaj i trenować.

- Wcale nie chcieliśmy się dostać akurat tu - westchnęła Hermiona. - Gdzieś popełniliśmy błąd. Mieliśmy się spotkać z nauczycielami, ale chyba pokręciłam coś w numerologii.

- Nie mieliśmy środków ani wystarczającej mocy, żeby spróbować znowu. Przynajmniej na razie. - Harry przygryzł paznokieć. - Nie możemy też wrócić do domu.

- Zatem musimy zrobić co tylko możemy w tej sytuacji. Rozumiem, że odbyliście już trening fizyczny, który większość czarodziejów ma przykry zwyczaj zaniedbywać. Jeśli chodzi o magię - będziemy eksperymentować. Jestem samoukiem, więc moje zdolności ukierunkowane są inaczej, niż u osób, które uczyły się w oficjalnych szkołach. Ale skoro byliście w stanie, w waszym wieku, posłużyć się tak potężnymi czarami, powinniście móc opanować różne metody. Cała ta piwnica ma potężne osłony, na wypadek rozmaitych... wypadków.

Młodzi czarodzieje wymienili spojrzenia.

- Nie mamy zbyt dużego wyboru. Musimy ci zaufać, podobnie jak zaufaliśmy Drużynie A - przyznała Hermiona z wahaniem. - Skoro wtedy się udało, a Buźka ci ufa...

Jake uśmiechnął się.

- Rozumiem. Jestem gotów złożyć przysięgę, że nie zamierzam was skrzywdzić.

Troje nastolatków zgodnie skinęło głowami i mężczyzna rozpoczął składanie przyrzeczenia.

*******

- Dokładnie, jak mówi pułkownik - Murdock zmarszczył brwi - miałeś przed nami tajemnice. Bardzo nieładnie.

BA się nie odezwał, co bardzo źle wróżyło.

Buźka westchnął i usiadł.

- Wiem i przepraszam. Nie mogłem wam powiedzieć, to niezgodne z prawem.

Można było przewidzieć, że takim oświadczeniem zasłuży na zbiorowe prychnięcie.

- Niby od kiedy przejmujemy się prawem, gdy chodzi o słuszne sprawy?

- Nie chodzi o nasze prawo, Hannibal, a powiedzenie wam tego nie byłoby słuszne. Prawo czarodziejów zabrania opowiadania niemagicznym ludziom o świecie czarodziejów, jeśli nie ma takiej konieczności albo bliskiego związku z czarodziejem lub wiedźmą.

Dowódca zbladł, BA wyglądał jak zamrożony, a Murdock wytrzeszczył oczy, udając, że głaszcze Muu.

- Czarodzieje?

- Tak. Słuchajcie, ja wiem, że trudno w to uwierzyć, ale te dzieciaki są czarodziejami. Potrafią posługiwać się magią. Prawdopodobnie w ten właśnie sposób dostały się tutaj, chociaż nie wiem jeszcze, jak to zrobiły. Podrzuciłem ich do mojego starego przyjaciela, który też jest czarodziejem i pomoże im w magicznym treningu.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, gniew na twarzy pułkownika ustąpił poważnemu zmartwieniu. BA odmarzł i również wyglądał jakby już nie był rozzłoszczony.

- Przyjaciel?

- Tak. - Blondyn skinął głową, czując ulgę na widok tak spokojnej reakcji. - Ma na imię Jake. Byliśmy razem w sierocińcu. Prawdę mówiąc, on nigdy nie stał się częścią świata czarodziejów, ale zna magię na tyle dobrze, że będzie mógł im pomóc. Odeśle ich przed północą, więc będziecie mogli sami ich wypytać.

Hannibal zdjął jedną z rękawiczek i przyłożył dłoń do czoła porucznika.

- Nie ma gorączki - poinformował pozostałych.

- Pułkowniku, ja nie jestem chory! Sami widzieliście, co się stało z tymi ludźmi dzisiaj - naprawdę sądzicie, że trójka dzieciaków byłaby w stanie zrobić coś takiego, gdyby nie było w nich czegoś szczególnego?

BA też podszedł bliżej.

- Może powinniśmy go zabrać go doktora Ritchera?

Murdock wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak pewnie będzie najlepiej. Twarzowy, doprawdy... wiem, że wokół istnieje wiele dziwnych rzeczy, moja Muu jest jedną z nich, ale żeby gdzieś tam był cały magiczny świat, o którym niczego nie wiemy? To czyste szaleństwo, stary.

- Nie jestem szalony! Musicie mi uwierzyć! Hannibal - odwrócił się do dowódcy - czy kiedykolwiek wyszedłbym z czymś takim, żeby wymigać się od wymówek?

Pułkownik zmierzył podwładnego wzrokiem.

- No nie wiem, Buźka. To nie w twoim stylu. Ale... magia? Daj spokój. Lekkie przepracowanie to żaden wstyd. Ta robota wszystkich nas wyczerpała; po raz pierwszy mamy ze sobą podopiecznych...

- Musicie zrozumieć... Proszę, BA... Nie kłamię, naprawdę. Mówię prawdę. Dzieciaki wszystko wyjaśnią, jak wrócą...

- Lepiej nam powiedz, dokąd ich zabrałeś, Twarzowy, to ich odzyskamy. - Murdock wyglądał na wyjątkowo zmartwionego. - A jeśli są w niebezpieczeństwie?

- Są z Jakiem, nic im nie grozi! - nalegał Buźka.

Hannibal westchnął z głębi serca.

- BA, zamknij go w furgonetce. Wrócimy do naszej kryjówki i przygotujemy plan uwolnienia dzieciaków. Murdock, skontaktuj się z doktorem Ritcherem i zapytaj, czy może się u nas pojawić na wizycie domowej.

- Nie! NIE! Proszę, posłuchajcie! Pozwólcie mi wyjaśnić! - ryczał porucznik, podczas gdy Murzyn podniósł go, przerzucił przez ramię i niósł do czarnego samochodu.

*******

Nastolatki wyjaśniły, co zrobiły we własnym zakresie, a Jake skinął głową z aprobatą.

- Dobrze sobie poradziliście. Sam zaczynałem w ten sposób. Potem zdobyłem różdżkę, ale nie miałem jej, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. - Machnął ręką, wyczarowując cel. - Może jesteście już zbyt przyzwyczajeni do sposobów, którymi uczyliście się wcześniej, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Poza tym będziecie trenowali celność. Buźka ma za zadanie ćwiczyć z wami łucznictwo w te dni, kiedy będziecie z Drużyną, ale my tutaj będziemy pracować na ruchomych obiektach. Co z tego, że umiecie rzucić potężne zaklęcie, jeśli chybicie albo co gorsza uderzycie niewinnego przechodnia? Postarajcie się, żeby każdy czar trafił.

Kazał im najpierw ćwiczyć na nieruchomym celu i był zadowolony, że cała trójka zdołała trafić prawie za każdym razem. Szczególnie Harry, z uwagi na swoje treningi w quidditchu, miał dobre oko i po jakimś czasie już wcale nie pudłował.

- Dobrze. Teraz cele będą się poruszać w przewidywalny sposób. Trudniej będzie je trafić, ale w miarę łatwo będzie zgadnąć, gdzie się znajdą za chwilę. Kiedy będziecie jeszcze lepsi, ustawię je tak, aby poruszały się losowo, a nawet żeby próbowały was wprowadzać w błąd.

Trening był ciężki, lecz dał im wiele radości i zadowolenia. Używanie magii bez obawy wykrycia oraz możliwość przyjaznego współzawodnictwa bardzo ich cieszyła.

W końcu starszy czarodziej podał im świstoklik.

- Hasło brzmi "piwnica Jake'a". Zabierze was tutaj z powrotem. Żeby wrócić tam, gdzie przebywa Drużyna A, musicie powiedzieć "obóz-baza". Chcę was tu zobaczyć pojutrze; zostaniecie wtedy na cały tydzień.

- Dziękujemy panu. - Harry wyciągnął rękę po świstoklik. - I dziękujemy, że poświęca pan czas na nasze treningi. Do zobaczenia.

Gdy pozostali dotknęli książeczki, którą trzymał, ciemnowłosy nastolatek wypowiedział hasło i troje Brytyjczyków znikło.

Jake skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Nie ma za co... Harry Potterze.

*******

Buźka protestował, walczył i błagał przez dłuższy czas, jednak nic nie przyniosło pożądanego rezultatu. Został zamknięty w pokoju, a wcześniej pozbawiony wszelkich wytrychów i innych narzędzi, które miał przy sobie. Doktor Ritcher obiecał pojawić się następnego dnia.

Reszta Drużyny omawiała zdarzenia w salonie na parterze i planowała ratowanie dzieci, które nie wymagały ratowania.

Porucznik siedział na krześle ze zwieszoną głową, kiedy usłyszał dobiegający z pokoju obok dźwięk przypominający uderzenie trzech par stóp o podłogę.

- Harry? Hermiona? Ron? To wy? - zapytał, podchodząc do drzwi.

- Buźka? Dlaczego jesteś zamknięty? _Alohomora_!

Drzwi stanęły otworem i blondyn wyszedł na korytarz.

- Nie uwierzyli mi! Zamierzają mnie umieścić w szpitalu razem z Murdockiem!

- Więc będziemy musieli im to udowodnić - westchnęła Hermiona.

Zeszli na parter, kompletnie zaskakując pozostałych członków zespołu.

- Gdzie żeście byli?! I jakim cudem Buźka się wydostał? - Dowódca sprawdził kieszenie. - Przecież nadal mam klucze...

- Taaa... Ale my mamy zaklęcia.

- Lepiej im coś pokażcie - stwierdził porucznik, spojrzawszy na nastolatków - bo inaczej zamkną nas wszystkich.

- _Accio_ cygaro Hannibala! - Hermiona wycelowała różdżkę. Cygaro znalazło się w jej dłoni, zaskakując pułkownika i wprawiając go we frustrację.

- Tylko nie cygaro! - wyjęczał.

- _Levicorpus_. - Ron z szerokim uśmiechem wskazał Murdocka. Pilot krzyknął, kiedy niewidzialna siła chwyciła go za nogę, aby powiesić go głową w dół.

- _Petrificus Totalus_. - BA zesztywniał. - _Evanesco_. - Zaklęcie Harry'ego trafiło w papiery, które przedstawiały skomplikowane plany Hannibala, mające na celu uratowanie podopiecznych. Dokumenty znikły bez śladu. - Nie będą wam potrzebne - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Jesteśmy całkowicie bezpieczni.

*******

Parę minut później Hannibal odzyskał cygaro, Murdock stanął na nogach, a BA znów mógł się poruszać.

- Rozumiem, że nasze małe widowisko przekonało was? - upewnił się Harry nieco nerwowo.

- Taaa... tak. - Dowódca pokręcił głową. - Buźka... wybacz, dzieciaku.

- W porządku, pułkowniku, wiem, że to brzmiało co najmniej dziwnie. Skoro już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, opowiem wam, jak poznałem Jake'a i nauczyłem się rozpoznawać czarodziejów. - Usiadł na kanapie. - Miałem dziewięć czy dziesięć lat, a Jake zamieszkał w sierocińcu kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Był o rok młodszy ode mnie; słodki dzieciak, ale wszyscy mu dokuczali. Są takie dzieci, wiecie. Takie, które najczęściej są atakowane, chociaż niczego nie robią. Na początku stawałem przy nim, rozumiecie, pomagałem mu się bronić; ale nie zawsze mi się udawało, bo łobuzów zwykle było więcej. Jakimś cudem jednak Jakeya nigdy nie potrafili nawet dotknąć, nieważne, ilu ich było. Zawsze coś się działo: albo atakujący go chłopcy nagle mieli poranione dłonie, albo on w mgnieniu oka znajdował się zupełnie gdzie indziej, choć nikt nie widział, żeby się ruszał. Tego typu rzeczy. Pozostałe dzieci wkrótce były zbyt wystraszone, by do niego podchodzić, ale ja byłem jego przyjacielem i ze mną nic dziwnego się nie działo. - Przerwał na chwilę, wzdychając ciężko. - Jakey coraz mniej nad sobą panował. Zakonnice to zauważyły. Omawiały to między sobą, nawet rozważały egzorcyzmy, ale ksiądz, którego wezwały, stwierdził, że chłopiec nie wykazuje żadnych oznak opętania, oprócz tych dziwnych rzeczy, dziejących się wokół niego. Skończyło się na tym, że one też zaczęły go unikać. Potem dostał list. Ze szkoły, która chciała uczyć go magii. Był taki szczęśliwy... taki szczęśliwy, że wreszcie dowiedział się, co się z nim dzieje, jakie dziwne moce posiada. Chuligani dopadli go, kiedy cieszył się z tego listu. Siedziałem tuż obok niego, śmiejąc się wraz z nim... Ostrzegłem go za późno. Złapali go, podarli list, zaczęli go bić. Próbowałem ich powstrzymać, krzyczałem do Jake'a... Potem był błysk, Jake upadł, przywódca tej bandy też. Kiedy dym się rozwiał, chłopak już nie żył. Śledczy powiedzieli, że to była przypadkowa magia, która uwolniła się i zabiła tego chłopca. Szkoła wycofała zaproszenie, sierociniec też już go nie chciał. Trafił na ulice, gdzie nauczył się panować nad swoją magią i korzystać z niej. Często się z nim widywałem, pomagałem mu. Któregoś dnia znikł. Dopiero krótko przed pójściem do wojska dowiedziałem się, co się z nim działo. Znalazł jakąś czarodziejską wioskę na pustyni i jej mieszkańcy go przyjęli. Tam doskonalił swoje umiejętności. Od tej pory znowu utrzymywaliśmy kontakty, chociaż Jake wolał trzymać się z daleka od ludzi, magicznych i nie. Kiedy zrozumiałem, że trójka naszych podopiecznych też jest czarodziejami, poprosiłem mojego przyjaciela, aby ich uczył, bo wyłącznie nasz trening nie wystarczyłby im. To właściwie wszystko, co mam na ten temat do powiedzenia, pułkowniku.

**KONIEC**  
**rozdziału szóstego**


	7. Rozdział siódmy

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Po tym kluczowym dniu, kiedy młodzi Brytyjczycy poznali Jake'a, a trzej starsi członkowie Drużyny A dowiedzieli się o istnieniu magii, czas płynął spokojnie. Dzięki lekcjom z czarodziejem-samoukiem i pomaganiu byłym żołnierzom, Trójca urosła w siłę, zyskując nowe moce i wytrzymałość fizyczną. To ostatnie zawdzięczali bezlitosnemu reżimowi Hannibalowych treningów, ze wspinaniem się po linach włącznie, a nawet na czele.

Kilka lat później nie byli już nastolatkami, lecz młodymi ludźmi, pewnymi swoich umiejętności. Gdy Jake nie był w stanie nauczyć ich już niczego więcej, podróżowali po całym świecie, aby zdobyć jeszcze więcej wiedzy (Hermiona), jeszcze więcej mocy (Herry) oraz rozmaite egzotyczne przepisy (Ron). Zawsze jednak wracali do Drużyny A, przy której czuli się jak w domu.

Minęło przeszło dziesięć lat od dnia, kiedy opuścili Wielką Brytanię, i młodzi czarodzieje zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę z konieczności powrotu.

- Pamiętasz trzecią klasę, Harry? - spytała Hermiona.

- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć. - Przewrócił oczami. - Dementorzy, wilkołak, ucieczka Syriusza...

- Dokładnie. A pamiętasz, że kiedy użyliśmy zmieniacza czasu, musieliśmy bardzo dokładnie wybrać moment powrotu na miejsce, z którego wyruszyliśmy? Że rozwiązało to problem pętli czasowej?

- Teoretycznie.

- Owszem. Jeśli zdołamy wślizgnąć się niepostrzeżenie do Hogwartu, przedostać do Komnaty Tajemnic, poczekać, aż nasze odpowiedniki z tego czasu znikną, a potem zająć ich miejsce...

- Ale przecież nie wyglądamy już jak dzieci! - zaoponował Ron. - Jesteśmy o dziesięć lat starsi, w znacznie lepszej kondycji i mamy o wiele więcej mocy.

- Tak, lecz kiedy nasze dawne "ja" odejdą, nie będziemy musieli ukrywać naszego wyglądu. Jeśli ogłosimy nasz powrót teraz, cały rok wcześniej, każdy będzie mógł przeszkodzić nam w podróży w czasie, przecinając pętlę i więżąc nas w niej. Gdy nasze młodsze wersje wyruszą w drogę, przestaną istnieć, ponieważ my przeżyliśmy już minione dziesięć lat. Wtedy będziemy bezpieczni.

- Więc nie możemy podsunąć naszym młodszym postaciom prawidłowych wyliczeń, żeby wysłać nas w czasy Założycieli, co? - Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Rzeczywiście, nie możemy. Jednak tak naprawdę okazało się, że wcale nie musieliśmy cofać się o te wszystkie wieki, nieprawdaż? - Hermiona z rozczuleniem spojrzała na BA, który naprawiał furgonetkę, i na Murdocka, dzielącego czas na pomaganie przyjacielowi i wkurzanie go swoim zmyślonym zwierzakiem.

- Wcale za tym nie tęsknię - odparł ciemnowłosy. - Będzie mi ich brakowało, kiedy wrócimy do domu.

- Tak - westchnęła Hermiona. - Było miło.

*******

Powrót do Anglii okazał się pewnym rozczarowaniem. Musieli zachować szczególną ostrożność, aby za bardzo nie rzucać się w oczy. Musieli postarać się odwrócić uwagę ogółu od faktu, że trójka obcych czarodziejów wkroczyła do magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Było to o tyle trudne, że czarodziejski świat był już postawiony w stan gotowości. Na szczęście po porażce w Departamencie Tajemnic Voldemort na jakiś czas ucichł.

- Zaczekajcie chwilę. Jak mamy się dostać do Hogwartu bez alarmowania osłon? - spytał Ron.

- Nie zaalarmujemy ich - odparła Hermiona spokojnie - ponieważ teoretycznie i tak jesteśmy na terenie szkoły. To, że już tam jesteśmy, nie powinno mieć wpływu na osłony. Kiedy będziemy je mijać, zaklęcia sprawdzą nasze aury magiczne, zidentyfikują nas jako Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, i na tym poprzestaną. Nasze młodsze wersje będą na dole, w Komnacie, więc trudniej będzie komukolwiek wykryć, że jest nas dwa razy więcej niż powinno być. Zejdziemy za nimi, w bezpiecznej odległości poczekamy, aż znikną, i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Harry tylko skinął głową. Miniony miesiąc był dla niego bardzo ciężki, szczególnie dzień wypadków w Departamencie Tajemnic. W pewien sposób ponownie stracił Syriusza, wiedząc tym razem, że jeśli nawet miał jakąś szansę uratowania go, to ta szansa właśnie przepadła. Podobne odczucia towarzyszyły mu rok wcześniej, gdy zginął Cedryk. Ta historia dostała się nawet do zagranicznych gazet czarodziejów...

Hermiona w kółko wyjaśniała mu, że nie miał możliwości ich uratować, że wszystko zdarzyło się tak jak powinno, że nic nie mogło się zmienić, więc w rzeczywistości nie było najmniejszych szans. Rozumiał, ale emocje mówiły swoje.

- Na szczęście wszyscy mamy teraz peleryny-niewidki - powiedział, zakładając tę, którą odziedziczył po ojcu. - Nie możemy pozwolić, aby nas ktoś zauważył.

Peleryny-niewidki, zaklęcia niewidzialności, czary blokujące zapach (nie byli pewni, czy Remus jest w zamku, chcieli się teź jednak zabezpieczyć przed odkryciem przez Panią Norris), jak również takie, które czyniły ich niesłyszalnymi. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że doskonale opanowali ulubione techniki Drużyny A z dziedziny skradania się, byli przekonani, że potrafią poruszać się po zamku niepostrzeżenie. Nie mieli jednak zamiaru ryzykować.

Chociaż pomogli Drużynie A przy kilku okazjach, większość czasu spędzili na treningach i podróżach. Rozstali się z byłymi wojskowymi prawie rok wcześniej i czasami przyłapywali się na tęsknieniu za _starymi, dobrymi czasami_. Korzystanie z nauk byłych opiekunów pomagało walczyć z nostalgią.

- W porządku. Zaczynamy - wymruczał Harry, kiedy po krótkiej wędrówce z Hogsmeade stanęli przed bramami Hogwartu.

Bariery ochronne przywitały ich czymś, co odczuli jako lekkie szturchnięcie, którego nie zauważali wcześniej, będąc niewyszkolonymi uczniami. Nic złego się nie stało, więc poczuli się mile widziani.

Przekradali się przez szkolne korytarze bez słowa, polegając jedynie na znakach dawanych rękoma. Gdy dotarli do łazienki dla dziewcząt, Harry wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i sprawił, że wyglądała, jakby była zrobiona z ektoplazmy. Skupił się, po czym wycelował w płaczącego ducha, unoszącego się nad umywalką. Z cichym pyknięciem Marta znieruchomiała, trafiona specyficznym rodzajem _Drętwoty_.

Ron niezwłocznie przelewitował ją do jednej z kabin, aby nie zauważyły jej ich młodsze wersje, kiedy zjawią się w łazience. W tym czasie Harry otworzył wejście, z którego cała trójka skorzystała bez chwili wahania. Gdy byli już na dole, wężousty zamknął wejście i przyjaciele poszukali sobie bezpiecznej kryjówki.

- Nie pojawimy się tu przez kolejne kilka godzin - powiedział. Nie musieli już zachowywać ciszy, skoro w okolicy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ich usłyszeć. - Odpocznijmy trochę. Nie ma wątpliwości, że za jakiś czas rozpęta się piekło.

Trzy godziny później usłyszeli, jak ponad nimi otwiera się wejście, a chwilę później na dole zjawiła się trójka młodszych Gryfonów.

- Jejku, ależ dziecinnie wyglądaliśmy! Czy ja naprawdę mam na głowie takie kudły? - wyszeptała Hermiona, dotykając miękkie włosy.

Nastolatki zabrały się do przygotowywania miejsca rytuału, podczas gdy starsze alter ego przyglądały się uważnie ich poczynaniom.

- Tutaj popełniłam błąd - zauważyła dorosła czarownica. - Widzicie? Numenorologiczne wyliczenia są nie do końca poprawne i w dodatku użyłam w tym miejscu złej runy. Każda z tych pomyłek mogła nas kosztować życie; na szczęście jako kombinacja podziałały tak, że tylko przeniosły nas w inne miejsce i czas. Mieliśmy mnóstwo szczęścia.

- Nie mów - wymamrotał z lekka pobladły Ron. - A myślałem, że zawsze masz rację.

Hermiona trzepnęła go.

- Miałam szesnaście lat, Ron!

- W porządku. Zaczyna się - wyszeptał Harry.

Rytuał przebiegał tak, jak go zapamiętali.

- Czy za pierwszym razem ziemia też się tak trzęsła? - zapytał rudy czarodziej niespokojnie.

- To JEST pierwszy raz - poprawiła go przyjaciółka. - I tak, trzęsła się. Tylko byliśmy zbyt zajęci, żeby to zauważyć.

- Taki fenomen niewątpliwie sprowadzi do łazienki połowę grona nauczycielskiego - westchnął Harry. - Chyba nie będziemy musieli długo czekać na ich pytania.

- Na pewno nie - zgodziła się Hermiona. Sylwetki nastolatków bledły coraz bardziej, aż w końcu znikły. - Znowu jesteśmy w Kansas - stwierdziła, kiwając głową. - Dziś wieczorem spotkamy Drużynę A.

- O my biedni - jęknął Ron. - Pamiętacie, jak dużo BIEGALIŚMY przez pierwsze tygodnie? - Zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Czy nie zrobi się tu tłoczno za kilka pętli czasowych, jak wszyscy będziemy czekali na kolejne rytuały?

- Nie, bo następnym razem nie my tu będziemy, a te dzieci, które właśnie zniknęły, a które też są nami. Pętla jest jedna; teraz, kiedy się skończyła, będziemy istnieć w czasie liniowym.

- Czekają na nas na górze - przypomniał Harry.

- Więc stawmy im czoła. - Ron wzruszył ramionami. - Nie jesteśmy już wystraszonymi dzieciakami bez doświadczenia.

- Dla nich jesteśmy - powiedziała Hermiona łagodnie. - Dla nas minęło przeszło dziesięć lat, ale dla nich ta zmiana nastąpiła przez noc. Potraktujcie ich łagodnie, chłopcy. Będzie im ciężko przyzwyczaić się do naszych dorosłych wersji.

- Szczególnie Snape'owi - roześmiał się rudowłosy.

Przyjaciele wrócili rurami na górę, gdzie pojawili się znienacka przed zaniepokojoną grupką nauczycieli.

- Coś ty znowu nawyprawiał, Potter? - wrzasnął Mistrz Eliksirów, który jak zwykle miał oczy dokoła głowy i wszystko zauważał pierwszy.

- Na Merlina - wyjąkała profesor Sprout. - Lepiej niech ktoś zawoła dyrektora...

- Nie ma potrzeby, już tu jestem. - Błyszczące błękitne oczy spoważniały, kiedy spojrzały na trójkę Gryfonów. - Och. Może to ktoś wyjaśnić?

- Oczywiście - odparł Harry. - Może przejdziemy do pana gabinetu? Łazienka niekoniecznie jest najlepszym miejscem na taką rozmowę.

Zdumieni nauczyciele podążyli za Dumbledorem i trójką już-nie-nastolatków na dyrektorską wieżę; Snape nadal zaciskał różdżkę w dłoni.

**KONIEC  
rozdziału siódmego**


	8. Rozdział ósmy

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Po dotarciu do gabinetu dyrektora trójka Gryfonów zajęła bez wahania zaoferowane im krzesła, nie ukrywając nowo nabytych pewności siebie i doświadczenia.

- Sądzę, że wszyscy tu zgromadzeni niecierpliwie czekamy na wyjaśnienia. - Oczy Dumbledore'a błyszczały, kiedy przyglądał się Harry'emu.

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Najpierw jednak muszę prosić, aby powstrzymał się pan od grzebania mi w głowie, jak pan przed chwilą zrobił. - Odpowiedź młodego czarodzieja była równie uprzejma; był niezmiernie wdzięczny Hannibalowi i Buźce za wszczepienie im odrobiny zdolności dyplomatycznych. - Profesora Snape'a bardzo proszę o to samo.

Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił twarz w gniewnym grymasie, chociaż w głębi duszy musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem.

- Co się, do diabła, stało, panie Potter? - Jego opiekunka domu - czy może raczej była opiekunka domu? - wyraziła uczucia zebranych w pokoju nauczycieli.

Harry westchnął.

- No cóż... Jakieś dwanaście lat temu - parę godzin waszego czasu - Hermiona, Ron i ja odprawiliśmy Rytuał Czasu.

Część starszych czarodziejów - Dumbledore, Snape i Vector - sapnęło ze zdumienia. Reszta wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale miała wrażenie, że właśnie usłyszeli o czymś Wielce Istotnym.

- Coś poszło źle - dodała Hermiona. - Miałam tylko szesnaście lat, a niezbędne obliczenia i runy okazały się być powyżej moich możliwości. Zamierzaliśmy wrócić do czasów Założycieli.

- Chyba nie musimy mówić, że wcale tam nie skończyliśmy - wymamrotał Ron.

- Nie było aż tak źle - Harry uśmiechnął się uroczo. - Jakoś przeżyliśmy. - Spojrzał na dyrektora znacząco, podczas gdy ten przyglądał mu się z namysłem.

- Ale dlaczego, panie Potter? Dlaczego zrobiliście coś tak niesamowicie niebezpiecznego?

- Bo to jest Potter, który właśnie takimi rzeczami się zajmuje. - Snape przewrócił oczyma.

Głośny śmiech Harry'ego zszokował połowę osób obecnych w gabinecie. Potter śmiejący się z czegoś, co mogło uchodzić za próbkę sarkastycznego humoru Mistrza Eliksirów?

- W rzeczy samej, profesorze. Byłem zarozumiałym, zbyt pewnym siebie dzieciakiem. Na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć tylko, że dorośli mnie zaniedbywali i nie mogłem zaufać żadnemu z nich, więc zamiast tego zwracałem się o pomoc do moich przyjaciół. Ale ma pan rację. Zrobiliśmy wielkie głupstwo, przyznaję, chociaż obróciło się to na naszą korzyść.

Mistrz Eliksirów zaniemówił, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

- Czy możesz wyjaśnić, co to jest ten Rytuał Czasu? - Profesor McGonagall nie zamierzała pozwolić na zmianę tematu.

- Mówiąc w skrócie, jest to rytuał pozwalający jednej osobie lub większej ich liczbie cofnąć się w czasie. Cofnąć się dowolnie daleko, nie tylko o kilka godzin, na które pozwala zmieniacz czasu. Wyskalowanie go wymaga maksymalnej dokładności, w przeciwnym przypadku potencjalny podróżnik w czasie może nie przeżyć - objaśniła Hermiona. - W naszym przypadku zawiodły dwie rzeczy. Każda z nich mogła nas zabić, ale na nasze szczęście zniosły się nawzajem i jedynie zmieniły nasze miejsce przeznaczenia.

- Nie trafiliście w czasy Założycieli? - Nauczyciel zaklęć wydawał się z jakiegoś powodu rozczarowany.

- Nie, jednak z perspektywy czasu mogę powiedzieć, że dobrze się stało. Prawdopodobnie zrobilibyśmy coś, co zniekształciłoby linie czasu i na zawsze utknęlibyśmy w pętli czasowej.

- Więc dokąd dotarliście? - zainteresował się dyrektor.

- Przykro mi, proszę pana. Obawiam się, że tego nie możemy jeszcze wyjawić.

- Ale dlaczego w ogóle odeszliście? - spytał Flitwick. - Wiem, że z naszego punktu widzenia właściwie NIE odeszliście, ale wyraźnie widać, że nie było was tutaj całkiem sporo lat. Dlaczego? Po co mielibyście robić coś tak niebezpiecznego?

Twarz Harry'ego straciła przyjazny wyraz, a oczy zabłysły zimno.

- Powiedziano mi, że jestem jedyną osobą, która może pokonać Voldemorta. Że tak mówi przepowiednia. Prosiłem o umożliwienie mi treningu, czegoś, co pomogłoby mi przeżyć, abym mógł wypełnić rolę, którą grałem. Odpowiedź zawsze brzmiała "nie". Teraz rozumiem, dyrektorze, dlaczego pan odmawiał, choć pana postępowanie miało słabe strony. Nieważne, powód i tak już nie istnieje.

Oblicze Dumbledore'a wyrażało nieśmiałą nadzieję.

- Nie?

Młody czarodziej uniósł grzywkę, pokazując niewielką, jasną bliznę w miejscu jaskrawoczerwonej błyskawicy.

- To już tylko zwykła blizna, dyrektorze. Horkruks zniknął. Następnym razem, kiedy będzie miał pan do rozwiązania tak poważny problem, niech pan spróbuje poszukać źródeł poza Brytanią. Tam naprawdę jest cały wielki świat, wie pan?

- Odwiedziłem biblioteki w Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons... - zaczął Dumbledore.

- Phi! - Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. - I to wszystko? Na świecie są tony informacji, jeśli się wie, gdzie ich szukać. Wydawać by się mogło, że po przeszło stu latach życia pokusi się pan o ich znalezienie, tym bardziej, że życie Harry'ego od tego zależało.

- Życie Pottera? - Snape wreszcie odzyskał głos.

- Tak, profesorze. Powodem, dla którego odmówiono mi treningu, było to, że miałem umrzeć. Moja śmierć, po tym, jak pozbylibyśmy się pozostałych Horkruksów, uczyniłaby Voldemorta możliwym do zabicia.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Dumbledore'a oskarżycielsko.

- Myślałem, że chronimy życie tego chłopca, dla Lily! - W jego głosie pobrzmiewało poczucie zdrady.

- I tak było - wtrącił się Harry. - Utrzymywaliście mnie przy życiu do momentu, kiedy miałem umrzeć. Czymże jest życie jednego chłopca, przeklętego krótko po narodzinach, wobec wielu innych żywotów? Oczywiście dyrektor wcale nie chciał, aby zginął, ale jeśli dzięki temu Voldemort miałby zostać pokonany... Cóż, powiedzmy, że po tym wszystkim, co zobaczyliśmy i usłyszeliśmy na przestrzeni lat, trochę lepiej rozumiem ten punkt widzenia.

Dyrektor, który w najlepszym przypadku spodziewał się wyrzutów ze strony całej trójki byłych uczniów, wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego.

- Nie jesteście już dziećmi - stwierdziła wicedyrektorka.

- Nie jesteśmy. Technicznie, jak sądzę, nadal mamy po szesnaście lat, ale w rzeczywistości przekroczyliśmy dwadzieścia pięć. Złożyliśmy w Ministerstwie dokumenty, poufne oczywiście, żeby poprawili nasz wiek. Toteż obecnie oficjalnie jesteśmy uważani za dorosłych, którymi faktycznie jesteśmy.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - spytał Dumbledore. Reszta nauczycieli nadal próbowała uporać się z faktem, że trójka ich nastoletnich uczniów w mgnieniu oka stała się dorosła.

- Chcę przez to powiedzieć, że chociaż nie mamy nic przeciwko temu, aby pobyć w Hogwarcie i tutaj koordynować działania przeciwko Voldemortowi, z pewnością nie zamierzamy uczęszczać na lekcje... jakkolwiek możecie nas nakłonić, abyśmy kilku udzielili. Ponadto ja nie wrócę do Dursleyów, a Hermiona i Ron wyjaśnią tę kwestię ze swoimi rodzicami. Jesteśmy teraz prawomocnie dorośli, dyrektorze. Wróciliśmy tylko po to, by walczyć z Voldemortem. Bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, mogąc to robić wraz z Zakonem Feniksa, ale jedynie jako równi, nie jako dzieci, które można traktować protekcjonalnie lub okłamywać. - Harry przerwał na chwilę. - Zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że dla was jest to wielki szok i potrzebujecie czasu, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Spodziewaliśmy się tego. Zupełnie nagle stanęliście w obliczu sytuacji, do której my przygotowywaliśmy się przeszło dekadę. Postaramy się być wobec was cierpliwi.

Wkrótce potem większość grona profesorskiego wyszła z gabinetu; pozostali jedynie członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, dyskutujący o wojnie. Snape zdawał się być nieswój, albo przez informację, że chłopiec, którego ochraniał latami, miał zginąć, albo przez stanięcie oko w oko z dojrzałą wersją Harry'ego Pottera, spokojnie reagującą na kąśliwe uwagi i otwarcie przyznającą się do bycia w dzieciństwie zbiorem najgorszych gryfońskich cech. Widząc postrach lat dziecięcych w takim stanie, trójka przyjaciół wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenia. Nawet jeśli gardzili Mistrzem Eliksirów, nie dało się ukryć, że zgryźliwy profesor z sobie tylko znanych powodów próbował zapewniać Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo. Długi czas spędzony z Drużyną A, a potem również podróże, nauczyły ich, że mili ludzie mogą w rzeczywistości być źli, podczas gdy złośliwi mogą się okazać całkiem przyzwoici.

- Trudno myśleć w kategoriach czerni i bieli, kiedy podróżuje się ze zbiegłymi przestępcami, którzy są jednocześnie najlepszymi ludźmi, jakich mogliśmy spotkać - stwierdził Ron kilka lat wcześniej, gdy rozmawiali o czasach sprzed Rytuału Czasu.

Parę następnych dni spędzili na planowaniu, omawianiu informacji dostarczonych przez Snape'a oraz unikaniu wytrzeszczonych oczu i pytań uczniów.

Prawie tydzień po powrocie podróżników w czasie do Wielkiej Sali wpadł, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, jeden z uczniów, bełkoczący coś o okrutnie ryczącym potworze. Profesorowie rzucili się ku drzwiom; tkwiący w wejściu uczniowie z rodzin mugolskich i półkrwi patrzyli na nieszczęsnego czystokrwistego kolegę z politowaniem.

Czarno-czerwona furgonetka prująca przez błonia z trudem ominęła chatkę gajowego i zatrzymała się przy schodach. Chwilę później wysypała się z niej znajoma czwórka.

- Cześć, dzieciaki - powiedział Hannibal, zagryzając końcówkę swojego odwiecznego cygara. - Mam nadzieję, że zdążyliśmy na imprezę?

*******

- NIE! Nie ma mowy, Hannibal. Wracajcie do domu. - Harry stanowczo założył ręce na piersi. - Doceniam, że chcecie nam pomóc, ale to nie jest wojna dla mugoli.

- Słuchaj, dzieciaku - warknął BA. - Żaden palant nie odbierze nam naszych dzieciaków, jeśli mamy coś do powiedzenia. Żadna magia nas nie powstrzyma, stary.

- Fakt - zgodził się Murdock. - Nie twierdzimy, że sami się nimi zajmiemy, ale z pewnością możemy się przydać.

- Też tak uważam. - Buźka skinął głową. - Jake zapewnił nam trochę ochrony. Będziemy ostrożni. Zawsze jesteśmy, czyż nie?

Kiedy trójka czarodziejów spojrzała po sobie z powątpiewaniem, Hannibal dodał:

- Poza tym ten Wolej-ktoś grozi wybiciem wszystkich osób naszego rodzaju, a my nie mamy najmniejszego zamiaru pozostawić naszego losu w rękach ludzi, którzy zamierzali posłać chłopca, aby wykonał męską robotę... ba! robotę całej armii. Więc zostajemy. Koniec dyskusji.

Szatański błysk w oczach pułkownika przekonał Gryfonów, że kłótnią nic nie wskórają. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Powinno się zrobić ciekawie, gdy będziemy przedstawiać ich nauczycielom.

Harry i Ron wyszczerzyli zęby w uśmiechu.

**KONIEC  
rozdziału ósmego**


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Personel Hogwartu z niejakim zdumieniem przyglądał się mężczyznom, których trójka młodych czarodziei przedstawiła jako swoich "nauczycieli", ale ze względów praktycznych profesorowie postanowili się nie sprzeczać.

- Więc... jak tam przygotowania do wojny? - zapytał Hannibal z szerokim uśmiechem. - Macie już jakieś ciekawe plany?

- Niech pan posłucha, panie... erm...

- Smith, John Smith. Ale możecie mnie też nazywać "pułkownikiem" albo "Hannibalem". - Niebieskie oczy zabłysły radośnie.

- Ci ludzie szkolili nas przez wiele lat - powiedział Ron. - Całkowicie im ufamy.

- Doprawdy? - Ciemne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów otaksowały dziwaczny wygląd, podczas gdy ich właściciel zastanawiał się nad amerykańskim akcentem przybyszów.

- Ta, naprawdę - potwierdził BA, podchodząc do nauczyciela. - Pan musisz być tym gościem, Snape'em. Dzieciaki nam o tobie opowiadały. Nie mogłem się doczekać, żeby cię poznać.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd je wzniesiono, szkolne mury odnotowały, że Severus Snape z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- Ja... tego... - Wytrzeszczył oczy na zbliżającą się czarną pięść.

BA wyciągnął rękę.

- Mówiły, że byłeś pan cholernym sukin... ale też jedynym, który dbał o ich bezpieczeństwo. Na pewno nie było łatwo, jak się weźmie pod uwagę, w co one potrafią się wmieszać.

Byli Gryfoni nie postarali się nawet, aby chociaż wyglądać na zakłopotanych. Zdziwili się jednak, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów przyjął dłoń wielkości dłoni Hagrida.

- No tak... możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że wojna wkrótce się skończy... - odparł w końcu nauczyciel, jakimś cudem odzyskawszy pewność siebie.

- Więc? Jaki jest plan? - Hannibal prawie podskakiwał z podekscytowania.

- Cóż... Nie mamy _planu_ jako takiego...

- Żadnego? Nada? Harry, oni są dokładnie tak źli, jak mi mówiłeś! - Pułkownik wyciągnął cygaro.

- O rany, ale żeście narobili... - jęknął Buźka, udając zatroskanie. - Wszedł na wysokie obroty!

- Na... obroty? - spróbowała zrozumieć profesor McGonagall.

- Ta, na obroty - odparł Harry. - Stan podobny do tego, co prezentuje dyrektor, kiedy przedawkuje dropsy cytrynowe. Tylko że Hannibal jest wtedy normalniejszy i do czegoś się przydaje. - Wzdrygnął się. - W porządku, może nie tyle normalniejszy, co nienormalny w mniej wkurzający sposób.

- Ja tu też jestem, gdybyś nie zauważył - wytknął Dumbledore.

- Faktycznie - stwierdził spokojnie ciemnowłosy czarodziej.

- Hej, dzieciarnia, bez bijatyk. - Oczy pułkownika jasno błyszczały. - Musimy wziąć się za planowanie!

*******

- Czekaj, Murdock. Zaraz gdzieś tu znajdziemy osobę, którą koniecznie chcieliśmy tobie przedstawić. - Ron ciągnął pilota za sobą.

- Witam - usłyszeli za plecami. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli niebieskooką nastolatkę w szkolnych szatach. - Ojej, jaka śliczna miniaturowa gigantyczna mysz kosmiczna!

- Murdock, poznaj Lunę. Luno, to jest Murdock. - Rudowłosy radośnie wyszczerzył zęby.

- Cześć - powiedział najemnik. - Chciałabyś potrzymać Muu?

Ron zostawił ich samych, zajętych głaskaniem stworzonka, którego nikt prócz ich dwojga nie widział.

*******

- Samolot? - spytała sceptycznie profesor McGonagall. - Co to jest "samolot"?

Zmieszany Hannibal spojrzał na trójkę podopiecznych w nadziei na pomoc.

- Jest czystej krwi. - Wzruszył ramionami Harry.

Snape odwrócił się do koleżanki.

- Samolot to takie mugolskie ustrojstwo, coś podobnego do tej ich furgonetki, tylko ma stalowe skrzydła i wielki silnik, co pozwala mu latać.

- Naprawdę? - Artur Weasley aż podskoczył z podniecenia. - Zamierzacie jakiś tu sprowadzić? Będę go mógł zobaczyć? Będę mógł nim polecieć? Będę mógł AUA, Molly!

- Skąd to wiesz, Severusie? - Zdumiała się nauczycielka transmutacji.

- Jestem półkrwi. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Wychowałem się wśród mugoli.

Większość obecnych z zaskoczeniem wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. Pewnie wciąż tak by się gapili, gdyby Buźka nie odkaszlnął.

- E-ekhm, nie chciałbym być niegrzeczny czy coś w tym stylu, ale naprawdę musimy parę rzeczy zaplanować.

- Niech będzie - uznała wicedyrektorka. - Jak użyjemy tego "samolotu"?

- Śmierciożercy najpewniej będą lecieć na miotłach - zauważył Harry.

Murdock uśmiechnął się z głębi serca.

- Wyobraźcie sobie samolot, przelatujący przez ich formację - pospadają jak muchy!

Większość twarzy zbladła.

- Mugole tak mogą? I nie poranią się?

- Będą siedzieć wewnątrz stalowej konstrukcji, podczas gdy my na miotłach jesteśmy pozbawieni ochrony - wytknął Harry. - Zasady tajności chronią bardziej nas niż ich. Nie mielibyśmy szans przeciwko mugolom. Dlatego tak ważne jest, abyśmy powstrzymali Voldemorta przed atakowaniem ich - jeśli wezmą odwet, przejdziemy do historii.

- I to, oczywiście, jest prawidłowa reakcja. - Skinął głową Hannibal. - Nie lubimy być mordowani ani odrobinę bardziej niż wy.

- Co ty nie powiesz... - wymruczał Snape, pochylając się nad mapami. - Cóż, Czarny Pan zapewne wpadnie w pułapkę - kontynuował głośno - jeśli Potter naprawdę jest tak dobry w legilimencji jak twierdzi...

- Mam panu zademonstrować? - Uśmiechnął się młody czarodziej.

- Jeżeli uważasz, że potrafisz włamać się do mojego umysłu... - Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił twarz. - Nawet dyrektor tego nie umie.

W odpowiedzi Harry skupił się i mentalnymi palcami zaczął lekko muskać gładką powierzchnię, która chroniła umysł profesora. Jego dotyk był bardzo delikatny - na Wschodzie sztuka oklumencji i legilimencji była o wiele bardziej wyrafinowana niż jej prymitywne zachodnie odpowiedniki. Nagle Snape zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że widmowe palce nie gładzą zewnętrznej strony jego osłony, lecz wtopiły się w nią, by po chwili pojawić się wewnątrz.

Harry zdołał zobaczyć tylko kilka przebłysków wspomnień - tego samego małego chłopca, tulącego się do ściany, podczas gdy ktoś, kto musiał być jego ojcem, krzyczał - zanim się wycofał. W końcu nie zamierzał szpiegować, chciał tylko coś udowodnić. Jedyną rzeczą, którą powiedział mu umysł Snape'a, było, że rzeczywiście i naprawdę stał on po ich stronie. Owszem, jego wcześniejsze uczynki były tego dowodem, ale miło było mieć pewność. Spojrzał na mężczyznę z sympatią.

Profesor już zamierzał naskoczyć na niego, kiedy zorientował się, że były uczeń nie patrzy na niego z litością, ale ze zrozumieniem i milczącą obietnicą, iż to, co zobaczył, zostanie między nimi dwoma. Odchrząknął.

- Tak, cóż... To było całkiem zadowalające, Potter.

Młodszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, a następnie zwrócił do dyrektora.

- Horkruksa już nie ma, jednak połączenie z Voldemortem pozostało - z uwagi na to, że wchodził wcześniej do mojego umysłu, no i przez krew, którą dzielimy. Teraz jest zamknięte, ale w każdej chwili mogę je otworzyć i wysłać mu wyzwanie bezpośrednio do głowy.

Snape przytaknął.

- Wątpię, aby pozwolił sobie zignorować taką zniewagę. Raczej będzie próbował wziąć odwet na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

- Gdybyście go tylko wykończyli, kiedy wciąż ukrywał się w Albanii... - mruknął Moody.

- I co by nam z tego przyszło? - spytała Hermiona. - Wtedy nigdy nie pomyślelibyśmy nawet o Rytuale Czasowym. Nie wysłalibyśmy się w przeszłość, żeby zniszczyć Voldemorta. Znowu pętla czasowa. Chociaż przyznaję, że bywało... ciężko.

- Szczególnie w te dni, kiedy zginęli Cedryk i Syriusz - dodał Harry ochryple. - Nie myślcie, że nie. Nie myślcie, że nas to nie kusiło. Po prostu nie mogliśmy niczego zrobić. Gdybyśmy zrobili coś głupiego, pozwalając uczuciom zwyciężyć rozsądek, moglibyśmy skazać cały nasz świat na zagładę, zamiast go uratować, jak zamierzaliśmy.

- W porządku - odezwał się Hannibal. - Ludzie... PLAN?

*******

Glizdogon patrzył na swojego szefa. Pewnie, bycie Śmierciożercą miało swoje kiepskie strony. Takie na przykład rzucanie na ludzi Cruciatusa z pewnością sprzeciwiało się konwencjom genewskim. Z drugiej strony możliwość pomiatania innymi tylko dlatego, że miało się na sobie szatę i maskę, była właściwie niezłą rozrywką.

- Glizdogonie - powiedział Voldemort i nagle zrobił strasznego, ale to naprawdę straszliwego zeza.

Były Huncwot, myśląc, że Czarny Pan zabawia się robieniem min, roześmiał się wesoło.

- To ci się udało, mój panie.

I rzeczywiście tak było. Naturalnie twarz Voldemorta cały czas wyglądała jakby robił głupie miny, ale zez znacząco w tym pomógł.

- POTTER! - syknęło paskudztwo. - Co się z tobą stało? Kto cię tego nauczył?

Glizdogon ciężko przełknął ślinę, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie była żadna zabawa, a on śmiał się z czegoś, co sprawiało, że jego pan był BARDZO rozgniewany. Może naprawdę był najwyższy czas, aby napisać do tych konwencji genewskich...

- PRECZ! PRECZ! Dostanę cię, Potter! Ciebie i tych twoich małych przyjaciół! Nie macie ze mną najmniejszych szans!

Oczy Voldemorta odzyskały ostrość widzenia. Tak wściekły, że nawet zapomniał ukarać szczura za naśmiewanie się z niego, rozkazał:

- GLIZDOGONIE! Zbierz wszystkie moje siły! Potter planuje przejąć kontrolę nad Jaskinią Merlina, zatem udamy się do Kornwalii, aby stawić mu czoła zanim tam dotrze i wydobędzie cokolwiek jest tam ukryte!

*******

- Zrobione? - zapytał Buźka z troską.

- No. - Harry wstał, pobladły, ale jednocześnie lekko uśmiechnięty. - Czyli Kornwalia. Miejsce miłe i niedostępne, w odróżnieniu od okolic szkoły pełnej dzieci albo ulicy Pokątnej w samym środku cholernego Londynu, jak sugerował dyrektor.

- BA już się zabrał za spawanie, a ja mam trochę przekrętów do zrobienia. Idziesz?

Młody czarodziej roześmiał się beztrosko.

- Nie, ale zabierz ze sobą Snape'a. Powinno być bardzo ciekawie.

**KONIEC  
****rozdziału dziewiątego**


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

_**oryginał:**__ Training on the Job_

_**autor: **__Laume_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Wzięci w dwa ognie mugolscy sprzedawcy nie mieli najmniejszych szans - Buźka i opiekun Slytherinu ogałacali sklepy z wszystkiego, co było im potrzebne. Skreślając kolejną pozycję z listy zakupów, Snape z namysłem spojrzał na blondyna.

- Osobliwe przezwisko - stwierdził. - Skąd je wziąłeś?

- Z Nam - odparł porucznik. - Potrafiłem skombinować wszystko, jeśli tylko zrobiłem odpowiednio niewinną minę. Przynajmniej dopóki spotkałem Hannibala. Nie sądzę, aby ktokolwiek inny się zorientował.

- Ślizgon. - Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł nagły przypływ sympatii do niedawno poznanego mężczyzny.

- Gdybym był czarodziejem, mieszkał w Anglii i trafił do Hogwartu, to zapewne tak. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale wtedy nie musiałbym sam się sobą opiekować przez te wszystkie lata, od sierocińca zaczynając, więc prawdopodobnie nie nabyłbym umiejętności, które mam teraz.

- Czarny Pan też dorastał w sierocińcu - zadumał się Snape.

- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Widziałem takie dzieciaki tam, gdzie się wychowywałem. Najczęściej były to te, które trafiły do sierocińca jako niemowlęta. W ostatnim, w którym byłem, nie było aż tak źle, bo prowadziły go zakonnice; niektóre pracowały tam po dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat. Ale w innych miejscach, gdzie opiekunowie wiecznie się zmieniali, niektóre dzieciaki stały się złe. Nie chciały się bawić z innymi. Część znęcała się nad rówieśnikami. Oczywiście, oni nie dysponowali magią. Ten wasz Voldemort... wygląda na to, że w jego przypadku zaburzenie przywiązania było wyjątkowo ciężkie. Wybacz, że to powiem, ale wasz świat jest nawet bardziej szalony niz nasz - żeby dawać jedenastolatkom zabójczą broń, bez wcześniejszego sprawdzenia, czy są psychicznie zdolni do radzenia sobie w nowej sytuacji?

Mistrz Eliksirów nie odezwał się, głównie dlatego, że nie mógł się nie zgodzić ze swoim towarzyszem.

- W każdym razie: w sierocińcu nazwali mnie Templeton Peck.

- Z takim imieniem pasowałbyś do magucznego świata - zakpił nauczyciel z lekkim sarkazmem.

- Bez wątpienia - przytaknął niespeszony Buźka. - Może dokończymy nasze zakupy?

*******

Czarny Pan, Voldemort, pojawił się na smaganej wiatrem równinie z małym oddziałem Śmierciożerców. Połowa z nich unosiła się na miotłach, aby wypatrywać Zakonu, druga zaś połowa na ziemi miała bronić ich przywódcy. Glizdogonowi przemknęło przez głowę krótkie pytanie, dlaczego właściwie Czarny Pan, największy czarodziej swoich czasów (a przynajmniej sam się za takowego uważał), potrzebuje ochrony podwładnych, z których wiecznie jest niezadowolony. Uznał jednakże, że wypowiedzenie tej kwestii na głos byłoby ryzykowne dla jego stanu zdrowia, więc zmilczał.

- Gdzie oni są? - wysyczała kreatura z pasją. - To podobne do Pottera, tak tchórzyć...

- Nikt tu nie tchórzy, Tommy - zakpił Harry, stojący jakieś piętnaście metrów dalej.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_! - Tym razem Czarny Pan postanowił nie tracić czasu na wyjaśnianie swoich motywów czy przyjazne pogaduszki, tylko od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

Ku ogromnemu zdumieniu Śmierciożerców klątwa przeniknęła przez Harry'ego Pottera, który nadal radośnie się uśmiechał.

- Co to za magia? - zirytował się Voldemort. - Glizdogonie. Już.

Szczur zmienił się w... no cóż, szczura, i popędził ku młodemu czarodziejowi. Gdy był tuż przy nim, ugryzł go w stopę, a potem zmienił się z powrotem w człowieka.

- To nie on, mój panie. To jest... sam nie wiem. - Wetknął rękę w ciemnowłosego czarodzieja, żeby pokazać, że ona też go przenika.

- Duch! Harry Potter nie żyje! - zdumiony pomruk niósł się przez szeregi Śmierciożerców.

- Niemożliwe. Poczułbym to - uciszył ich Voldemort. - POTTER! Gdzie jesteś?

- Tutaj. - Ciemnowłosy czarodziej pojawił się tuż przy Czarnym Panu, który podskoczył nerwowo i wrzasnął.

- Tutaj.

- Tutaj.

Harry Potter pojawiał się na całej równinie, to tu, to tam. Śmierciożercy spanikowali. Zaczęli biegać w kółko i rzucać klątwami w każdą niematerialną sylwetkę młodego czarodzieja, co jednak skutkowało tylko tym, że trafiali siebie nawzajem. Ćwierć z nich leżała na ziemi i nie ruszała się, zanim Voldemort zdołał ich opanować.

- Wyjdź i walcz jak mężczyzna, Potter! - krzyknął, rozeźlony.

Wtedy ponad nimi rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, który kazał im spojrzeć do góry. Niebem pędziła dziwaczna machina, zbliżając się do nich z każdą sekundą. Coraz głośniejszy okrzyk, brzmiący jak coś w rodzaju: "YEEEHAAAWWW!" sprawiał, że całość wydawała się jeszcze bardziej przerażająca.

Śmierciożercze siły latające usiłowały zejść ustrojstwu z drogi, co poskutkowało tym, że część się rozproszyła, a reszta spadła z mioteł i rozbiła się o ziemię. Jeden z nich spadł prosto pod nogi Voldemorta w postaci sterty pogruchotanych kości. Stojący opodal Czarnego Pana czarodziej nie miał tyle szczęścia: inny jego towarzysz trafił prosto w niego.

Szczęśliwie dla Voldemorta Bellatrix - chociaż beznadziejnie szalona - zdołała nieco pomyśleć.

- _Wskaż mi_ Harry'ego Pottera! - wrzasnęła wśród wszechobecnego chaosu. Jej różdżka skierowała się ku pobliskim skałom.

- Ach! Świetna robota, Bello! - Czarny Pan spokojnie podszedł do sterty wielkich kamieni. - _Reducto_!

Harry przewidział ruch przeciwnika i zdążył zasłonić się przed spadającym gruzem.

- Cześć, Tom. - Pomachał na powitanie.

- _AVADA_... KŁIK!

Kolejna voldemortowa próba śmiertelnego przeklęcia Harry'ego Pottera spaliła na panewce, gdy jeden ze Śmierciożerców uderzył swego pana kamieniem w głowę. Niestety zwykły kamień okazał się zbyt słabym narzędziem, dał jednak Harry'emu czas na reakcję.

- Snape! - zauważył Voldemort niskim głosem, w którym wyraźnie przebijała groźba. - Ty!

- Tak, ja. - Mistrz Eliksirów zdążył się deportować zanim trafił go Cruciatus.

Do samolotu, nadal siejącego zamieszanie wśród przeciwników na miotłach, dołączył ryczący przeraźliwie wehikuł naziemny. Kierował nim potężny ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, a dwóch innych stało na dachu, trzymając w rękach rury, z których wydobywały się płomienie. Snape wisiał z boku i ciskał klątwy na wszystkich byłych kolegów w zasięgu jego wzroku. Potter ponownie znikł, ale pojawił się chwilę później, by rzucać zaklęcia na samego Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort spanikował. Bitwa coś kiepsko mu szła. Broniąc się przed klątwami Harry'ego i kontratakując, wrzasnął do swoich podwładnych:

- Przegrupować się! Przegrupować!

Maszyna stanęła w obliczu zwartej formacji osłoniętych magią czarodziejów; Snape musiał skryć się w środku przed ich zaklęciami. Harry podbiegł do pojazdu i również do niego wskoczył. Rury na dachu nadal pluły ogniem, ale rzucane przez Śmierciożerców _Reducto_ i _Bombarda_ poważnie uszkodziły wehikuł.

Tak poważnie, że w końcu się zatrzymał. Voldemort właśnie uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, kiedy jeden z jego podwładnych na miotłach wrzasnął w panice:

- ONI SĄ TUTAJ, PANIE! DUMBLEDORE JEST TUTAJ!

Zakon Feniksa, który aportował się dosłownie przed chwilą, zajął pozycje na polu bitwy i Śmierciożercy nagle znaleźli się pomiędzy unieruchomionym, lecz wciąż strzelającym pojazdem a wszystkimi siłami Zakonu.

Harry wysiadł z maszyny.

- Natychmiast się poddajcie - zawołał - a okażemy wam litość!

Paru Śmierciożerców już zdążyło opuścić różdżki, ale Voldemort nnie zamierzał się poddawać.

Wtedy z obu stron podbiegła jedna osoba. Kobieta o potarganych włosach z prawej i rudy mężczyzna z lewej. Dopiero wówczas Czarny Pan zorientował się, że stojący przed nim Harry Potter nie był chłopcem. To był dorosły mężczyzna.

- Potter... - zawahał się. - Co ci się stało?

- Nie twoja sprawa, Tom - odpowiedział spokojnie Harry.

Hermiona i Ron unieśli różdżki.

- Zabiję cię. I każdego twojego sprzymierzeńca. Z tym zdrajcą włącznie!

Voldemort machnął różdżką w kierunku Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów zobaczył klątwę lecącą w jego kierunku; znał ją i wiedział, że była zabójcza. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, jakaś ręka złapała go za kołnierz z tyłu i wciągnęła do furgonetki.

- Hej, mamusia nie mówiła ci, żebyś nie bawił się zapałkami? - Buźka uśmiechał się do niego, gdy zaklęcie mijało ich i unicestwiało skałę znajdującą się kawałek dalej.

Czarny Pan znowu uniósł różdżkę, ale tym razem Harry był gotowy i podjął wyzwanie. Rzucali na siebie nawzajem zaawansowane klątwy, których żaden ze Śmierciożerców ani członków Zakonu nigdy wcześniej podobnych nie widział. Nikt jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że Voldemort nie dorównuje potężnemu młodemu czarodziejowi. Zakończenie mogło jednak wiele osób rozczarować: Hermiona i Ron jednocześnie rzucili zaklęcie, a Harry zrobił to samo ułamek sekundy później. Dwie pierwsze klątwy naruszyły tarcze czarnoksiężnika, aby trzecie mogło skorzystać z luki w obronie.

Voldemort upadł na ziemię z pozbawionym godności plaśnięciem.

Zrobiło się bardzo cicho.

Hannibal odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i zaproponował mu cygaro.

- Uwielbiam tę chwilę, kiedy plany zostają zrealizowane.

*******

- Co teraz zmierzacie robić? - zapytał Dumblerore trójki młodych czarodziejów.

- Jeszcze do końca nie wiemy. Może trochę popodróżujemy. Wyjedziemy na wakacje. Nie czujemy się zobowiązani, aby tutaj zostać, chociaż z pewnością będziemy was odwiedzać.

Gabinet dyrektora pełen był ludzi, którzy chcieli się spotkać z trójką bohaterów. Właściwie z siódemką, wliczając w to Drużynę A.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Snape z torbą w ręce.

- Ty też nas opuszczasz, Severusie? - zapytał stary czarodziej ze smutkiem.

- Bez sensu, żeby zostawał - odparł Mistrz Eliksirów. - Nienawidzę uczyć, czarodzieje nigdy mnie w pełni nie zaakceptują i właściwie nie mogę się już doczekać, kiedy odejdę z tymi tu przestępcami.

Buźka uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- No i czekam z niecierpliwością na sztuczki, których on mnie nauczy. - Snape wzruszył ramionami, wskazując jasnowłosego porucznika.

- Hej, ta cała magia jest ekstra i w ogóle, ale to nie dla nas - stwierdził BA. - Chociaż cieszę się, że zdołaliście tak szybko naprawić mi furgonetkę.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł Flitwick z uśmiechem.

- A ja się tu trochę pokręcę - ogłosił Murdock. - Wezmę sobie wolne. Panna Lovegood zaprosiła mnie, abym dołączył do niej i jej ojca, kiedy będą łapać chrapaki. Tak się składa, że znam świetne tereny łowieckie...

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Przyjemnego polowania, Murdocku. Niebawem się zobaczymy. - Potem odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. - Niech pan pamięta, dyrektorze: Jeśli masz problem, jeśli nikt nie może ci pomóc i jeśli zdołasz ich znaleźć, może uda ci się wynająć Drużynę A.

**KONIEC**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze __**Modrzewiowi**__ i __**Julietcie**__. Cieszę się, że "Trening czyni mistrza" przypadł Wam do gustu - dzięki Wam wiem, iż warto go było tłumaczyć. Dziękuję też bardzo za zwrócenie mojej uwagi na błąd w pierwotnej wersji ostatniego rozdziału; gdyby nie Wasza czujność, nie wiedziałabym, że coś z nim jest nie w porządku._

_Wesołych Świąt Wielkanocnych i do przeczytania w innych fanfiction. Nakago_


End file.
